


Unsought treasures in dark days

by KusanoSaku



Series: Ripples in the Water [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Femslash, Bagman is a pervert, Beside You AU, F/F, Future Ableism, Gift Fic, Goblet of Fire AU, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Magical Creatures Politics, Power-tripping Dumbledore, Slash, Slytherin Triwizard Champion, Slytherins are awesome and need more love, Slytherins with Musical Talents, Triwizard Champion shippping, Triwizard Tournament, magical creature inheritances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: On his best friend’s birthday, Brecc Montague in a show of friendly solidarity enters the Triwizard Tournament only to be stunned to be named Hogwarts’ Champion. How does this unlikely Slytherin champion balance his champion status, impending status as a big brother, a creature inheritance and a budding romance with another champion? How does having a Slytherin champion change Hogwarts? Does it bind them closer as a school or will it drive them further apart?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kieran98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kieran98/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Raindrop Raises the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951128) by [KusanoSaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> An AU of kieran98 and my Beside You series; it splinters off when Montague is selected as Hogwarts' Champion instead of Adrian Pucey. For anyone interested, anything up to Halloween and the Drawing of the Triwizard Champions is the same in this universe as it is in Beside you. So all pairings like snupin and deamus are already together. Adrianev, drarry, hermal, theorge and chaise aren’t far behind in being official even if they don’t know it yet.

_"It is our choices, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts 1957-1995._

 

Prologue

 

Brecc Montague arrived at Hogwarts late.

 

His mother had finally been transferred from her German hospital to St. Mungos.

 

Her health had taken a sudden turn for the worst back in Mid-August when she became quite ill due to severe and surprise morning sickness thanks to a miracle pregnancy.

 

His own birth had been physically damaging due to his sheer size and it had been believed that she would never conceive again.

 

Now his mother was doing well enough to be transferred where her birth healer Andromeda Tonks could take charge of her care and he could know that she was in excellent hands.

 

It was a wrench to miss two weeks’ worth of classes but his best friend Adrian Pucey had sent him his school things by owl as soon as he’d heard that his mother Mairsile was ill. Also his friend had sent him copies of his notes since they were in the same classes and a list of assigned homework by house elf so he wouldn’t lose his place in their year as tied for top marks.

 

Not wanting to disturb his dormmates who weren’t always the politest of persons; especially when they included Cassius Warrington, Brecc chose to let himself into the Slytherin House Quidditch captain apartment.

 

Since Adrian was likely sleeping in his prefect apartment, the captain’s apartment was logically lying empty and unused. Adrian wouldn’t mind, they were like brothers anyway and what did his friend need with two apartments anyway? Even if he held both Sixth Year boys’ prefect and Quidditch Captain badges.

 

Brecc had sent his trunk on with his Hogwarts things ahead as soon as the news came that she was being transferred.

 

It would be a surprise for Adrian that he was here, after all since it was gone midnight and it was a school day today so the common room was empty, but it was also his best friend’s birthday today.

 

A surprise as in Adrian didn’t know when ‘today’ that he was arriving at Hogwarts that is...

 

Adrian would likely be excited and thrilled he was back.

 

Brecc used a switching charm to change his clothes before falling asleep atop the emerald velvet coverlet.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Brecc woke early as was his custom despite late nights.

 

His puppy Gilroy, whom he had rescued in Germany and had kept him from going half-mad with worry about his mother, was curled up beside him. Gilroy woke up and whinged at him.

 

One of the Montague elves must have brought him here after Brecc fell asleep.

 

Brecc scratched behind his ears and chuckled to himself as he climbed off the bed.

 

He bathed and dressed in his uniform and robe, slinging his school bag over his shoulder and headed into the common room where he was greeted excitedly by those housemates who had crushes on him.

 

Brecc was surprisingly one of the more popular members of the House team; he pretended to be surprised to hear that the Quidditch season was cancelled despite having prior knowledge due to a whinging letter from Adrian the first week of school.

 

Given that Brecc towered over most of their House, it wasn’t hard to spot Adrian when his friend appeared in the common room.

 

His friend hurried towards him when Brecc called out a greeting.

 

They met in a hastily cleared place in the middle of the common room and shared a hug, with Brecc teasingly spinning Adrian around before setting him down.

 

Brecc was surprised when he heard Gilroy in the common room, his puppy leaped at them and whinged.

 

Brecc sighed, setting Adrian down and scooping up his puppy, “This is Gilroy, he’s Doberman and Rottweiler mix. I found him near the hospital in Hamburg, he’s a good puppy but needy.”

 

Adrian scratched behind Gilroy’s ears, “Well aren’t you adorable?”

 

The familiar sound of their Prince Draco’s clearing of his throat had them filing into the House March.

 

The march to the Great Hall would have been as it ever was but for the unfamiliar foreign students who marched between Adrian and the Seventh Years; presumably they must be from Durmstrang since Adrian mentioned that they had arrived a few days ago and were living in spare dorms in Slytherin.

 

With the obvious exception of the lone female Triwizard Durmstrang candidate who likely had her own apartment outside of Slytherin House.

 

Adrian’s behaviour was distracted and he tended to smile to himself most of the way until the House March came to an abrupt stop when Draco called a halt.

 

From Brecc’s superior height; he was over 200 centimetres after all, he saw that Draco had his wand out and pointed at that quiet Gryffindor that lost them the House Cup three Junes ago.

 

Adrian’s nose twitched and he broke rank and attempted to get Greg to allow him to pass only to be refused because the Prince said to stop.

 

Adrian called out in a worried voice, “Nev!”

 

Neville...yes Neville Longbottom was the kid’s name.

 

Adrian had always been one of the rare Slytherins who detested injustice and cheating so it wasn’t a big surprise when his best friend snapped at Draco.

 

“Leave him alone, Draco, he did nothing to you.”

 

“Actually he did. He ran right into me.”

 

“And hexing him is going to solve that?” Adrian snarled.

 

Snarling? Interesting, that must have something to do with the kinship that had been growing between them all of last year.

 

Draco pocketed his wand and surprised them when he held out a hand to the Longbottom boy.

 

Brecc stifled a snort, Adrian had always been someone that Draco looked up and likely the Prince had decided to give in to Adrian’s request to leave Longbottom alone because Adrian was his cousin and it was Adrian’s birthday.

 

Adrian had hurried forward when Greg put his arm down and was no longer blocking his way only to stop suddenly when Draco stunned them and helped Longbottom up.

 

Of course Draco had to ‘ruin’ the moment by threatening Longbottom as well as bringing up their mutual pureblood status...

 

Which wasn’t all that surprising...

 

Adrian led Neville aside and seemed to be checking him for injury just as Draco started the March’s forward movement once more.

 

Brecc caught Adrian’s eye and raised a quizzing eyebrow only to be silently told to stay in formation.

 

There was something in how protective Adrian was in regards to the young Gryffindor that made Brecc curious...

 

XoooooX

 

It wasn’t a surprise when Adrian joined Brecc who sat near Draco, Blaise Zabini, Greg Goyle and Vince Crabbe...

 

Well Brecc was stilling across from them, with Gilroy lying beside Slytherin table and a seat saved for Adrian across from his cousin.

 

While Brecc wasn’t fat he was huge, but not quite in the same way that Hagrid was. If Hagrid was a giant, Brecc was a bear. Yet with his circle he could be a teddy bear when it came to young ones like Adrian’s brother Gaheris, Adrian’s first cousins the Greengrass sisters or Draco’s sister Ayla.

 

Blaise leaned across the table handing Adrian a wrapped package that clearly held two books, while Draco tossed a box at him and Brecc slid another slightly larger box on the bench beside his leg towards Adrian.

 

“Thanks you guys, it really means a lot.” Adrian said, placing his hand in his pocket with a slightly distracted smile on his face.

 

The morning post owls fly through the owl tunnels in the room’s eaves screeching and hooting.

 

The Daily Prophet was dropped in both Brecc’s and Draco’s lap while a yellow envelope fluttered into Adrian’s hands delivered by an unfamiliar owl.

 

“Who is that from?” Brecc asked, leaning close to Adrian to look at the name on the front.

 

“I don’t know…” Adrian muttered, studying the thing.

 

“Good morning Draco, Blaise. Happy birthday Adrian.” Viktor Krum said, taking a seat next to Brecc that had held Adrian’s gift. “I aven’t had the vleasure of meeting such a handsome man.” Viktor said to Brecc, holding out his hand.

 

Brecc was very nervous sitting so close to his crush was disconcerting...

 

“Uh hello...”

 

Adrian smiled up at Brecc before he turned to the envelope, tearing it open.

 

“Brecc read this and tell me I’m not dreaming.” Adrian said, shoving the letter into the taller boy’s hands.

 

Brecc’s eyes scanned the paper quickly and then he snapped his head up to look at Adrian. “You aren’t dreaming…”

 

“Why would he contact me now, of all times? What is this supposed to even mean? Never mind, don’t answer that. I’m going to enjoy my birthday and worry about that later.”

 

“What was it?” Blaise and Draco asked at the same time, identically matching the other’s quizzical expression.

 

 “A letter from my father.” Adrian muttered, standing up and taking a slip from his pocket.

 

Brecc frowned, “What is that?”

 

“I’m entering the Triwizard Tournament…” his friend said proudly

 

“You’re only just telling me this, why?” Brecc sputtered.

 

He knew that there was a tournament but not once since term started in his letters had Adrian mentioned considering this...

 

“I don’t know Brecc, maybe because you only just returned? I have had a few hours with you and most of those hours were spent sleeping. I’ve had no time to tell you.” Adrian pouted at him

 

“Is there any way for me to make you change your mind?” Brecc frowned.

 

“No.” Adrian said, placing Brecc’s present on the bench beside him and stood.

 

 Brecc scowled and reluctantly wrote his own name and Hogwarts on a scrap of paper. “Let it not be said that a Pucey went where a Montague would not.”

 

 “You’re amazing Brecc.”

 

“I know.” He grumbled, shifting his weight.

 

Adrian held out his hand and Brecc took it.

 

Adrian attempted to help the bigger Chaser up, but failed as usual.

 

Brecc caught him as he stumbled, chuckling quietly.

 

Adrian coughed and played with the slip of paper, failing to hide his embarrassment.

 

 “Come on, the sooner this is over with the better.” Brecc said, nudging his best friend.

 

Recovering from his embarrassment, Adrian smiled again and followed silently as Brecc led the way to the Goblet.

 

Falling into step with Adrian, Brecc looked down at the shorter boy. “At the same time, right?”

 

“At the same time.” Adrian repeated, looking up at his best friend.

 

They reached the Goblet, cast each other a sidelong glance, and tossed their names into the Goblet in tandem.

 

Green and silver sparks fly into the air and cheers come from the Slytherin table.

 

Predictably, they heard booing from the other three House tables.

 

Ron Weasley was heard exclaiming loudly, “Great more slimy snakes entering? As if that sloth Warrington wasn’t bad enough. We can’t have a Slytherin Champion that’s just sick. Wonder why they bother entering, they haven’t a chance. Anyone with a brain knows that the champion is going to be a Gryffindor.”

 

Adrian pulled out a small wrapped package when they returned to their table and began fiddling with the ribbon nervously.

 

It was clearly a Flint-Rosier from its gift wrapping...

 

Adrian seemed to be looking right at Gryffindor and having a silent conversation with that Longbottom kid.

 

Akan huh...

 

Brecc was an Akan, the first in his family as far as he knew. So that kinship he felt with Adrian was likely a result of a shared creature inheritance then, did that mean that this Longbottom kid was Adrian’s mate?

 

When a nervous but distracted Adrian asked why Draco chose not to hex Longbottom, Blaise sniggered.

 

“Harry.”

 

Draco of course predictably yelled at his best friend to shut up.

 

Interesting, so Draco’s obsession with the Potter boy was due to an attraction? That would mix things up this year...

 

Adrian of course just had to tease his cousin.

 

“Aw, Drakey has a crush on Harry.” Adrian teased and Draco glared, his face turning a brighter red.

 

“Open the bloody present.” Draco grumbled.

 

“Okay, okay, calm down.” Adrian said lifting the lid to the box and a shiny silver watch with a green face and silver hands stares up at him.

 

A squirming silver snake with rubies for eyes wiggled its way around the face of the watch, causing Adrian to smile.

 

A diamond embedded ‘M’ sat in the centre, beneath the snake.

 

“Thank you Dray, it’s beautiful.”

 

“It’s a Malfoy heirloom, and because we are cousins, I decided you need a piece of family heritage, and don’t call me Dray.” Draco sniffed

 

“Okay Dray.” Adrian said, chuckling.

 

Dumbledore made another one of his drolling speeches this time it was a belated welcome speech to their guests for the Triwizard Tournament.

 

During the speech Adrian silently held out his wrist and the watch, Brecc rolled his eyes at the headmaster as he strapped the watch on Adrian.

 

Draco the brat invited the Durmstrang students to remain in Slytherin as their guests which made Brecc uncomfortable...

 

That would mean that Viktor Krum was around more often...

 

Just then another letter arrived carried by Adrian’s mother’s owl Serendipity along with a long broom-shaped package.

 

It screeched loudly and dropped the package right in Adrian’s lap.

 

Brecc jumped slightly, bumping straight into Viktor, who placed his hand on Brecc’s arm.

 

Adrian cautiously placed his hand on the package.

 

 “Open it, Adrian.”

 

“I was planning on it Brecc.” Adrian said, slightly tearing the paper. A note was dropped in his lap, right on top of the package. He gingerly picked it up, tearing the envelope open.

 

Brecc recognised the handwriting as belonging to his godbrother’s mother Faith Burbage-Pucey.

 

Adrian bit his lip, handed Brecc the letter, and tore the brown paper off his mother’s present.

 

A shiny, brand new Firebolt sat in his lap, and his mouth hung open.

 

Brecc sputtered when he saw a Firebolt in Adrian’s lap, Slytherin now had a Firebolt of its own?

 

What a year not to have Quidditch!

 

Viktor pounded him on the back when Brecc appeared to be choking.

 

“Brecc, breathe.” Adrian advised.

 

Brecc wiped his face with his handkerchief and used his wand to clear away the mess, “My apologies for such unsightly behaviour.”

 

Adrian smirked at his best friend, and winked before picking up the broom and examining it.

 

He spun it in his hands before smiling and placing it on the floor at his feet bristles-down while reaching for Brecc’s present.

 

Brecc leaned towards him and watched him open it, smiling wickedly.

 

Adrian pulled out a small grey wolf statue and gaped at it.

 

“No pun intended.” Brecc chuckled.

 

They had a habit since they were about twelve of gifting one another statues for birthday presents.

 

“Did you know before I did?” Adrian asked him, smiling.

 

“I did not; I saw it and thought of you.”  Brecc smirked.

 

Adrian blushed slightly, pulling out the small box from his pocket again.

 

Only to be interrupted again...

 

This time by Adrian’s adorable brother Gaheris who broke tradition by being born without a Montague destined best friend.

 

Gaheris who preferred to be called Gary, was a Second Year Gryffindor. Having a Ravenclaw mother who was from a Hufflepuff family but had a Slytherin maternal grandfather and on his father’s side the family was historically Slytherin but he had a Gryffindor paternal grandmother. So technically they were a mixture of all four houses...

 

Gaheris slid into the seat and wrapped his arms around Adrian, something he hasn’t done since he was six.

 

“Mother said she expects you to do well even if you are in Gryffindor.” Adrian said, wrapping his arms around him.

 

Gaheris laughed and pulled away.

 

“So how’s my little Gary enjoying his second year at Hogwarts?” Adrian asked, ruffling Gaheris’ hair.

 

“Same old, honestly. I got you something for your birthday.” Gaheris said, holding out a large box, which he seems to be straining to hold up.

 

Adrian took it from his brother, placing it in his lap.

 

Gaheris was on his knees, a huge smile on his face and seemed to be bouncing.

 

Adrian noticed tons of tiny holes in the lid of the box, and he pulled off the top, revealing a pure white Irish wolfhound puppy.

 

“Holy…wait you got me a-a-a puppy?” He asked, pulling the puppy out of the box and onto his lap.

 

The puppy’s tail thumped against his leg and he licked Adrian’s face.

 

“It’s a Pucey tradition, stupid.” Gaheris said, stroking the dog looking a little jealous.

 

“I-uh-Gary-I just- thank you.” Adrian said, stumbling over his words.

 

Adrian cradled the puppy, who in turn squirms around a bit, trying to get comfortable. The puppy was clearly a puppy despite his already having grown out of the lap dog stage.

 

 “You’re welcome, Adrian, what are you going to name him?”

 

“Apollo. Brecc look!” Adrian exclaimed, drawing the entire Slytherin table’s attention.

 

Brecc’s eyes went wide and he leaned closer, putting his hand out for Apollo to smell.

“How the bloody hell do I look away from you for a second, and then the next you have a puppy?”

 

“Gaheris got me a puppy, Brecc! I’m so happy!” Adrian said, bouncing slightly, like an overly sugared seven-year-old.

 

Adrian looked over at the Gryffindor table and looked at Neville. He grinned widely and held up Apollo. Neville grinned back and waved to Apollo, who is trying to lick Adrian’s face.

 

Adrian teased his brother about needing a collar and a leash.

 

Once those were obtained, Brecc set the puppy next to him on the floor with Gilroy and growled at them to behave.

 

Gilroy yipped at him in a teasing manner before he started to lick Apollo’s face in greeting.

 

Then Gary picked up the small gift that Adrian had been about to open before he was interrupted again.

 

“What’s this, Adrian?” Gary asked, taking the box Neville gave him.

 

“A present, the one I was about to open, but you interrupted me with a puppy.”

 

Gaheris laughed, “You know you love him already.”

 

“Can I have that? I want to open it.” Adrian said, looping the leash around his wrist and reaching for the small box in his brother’s hands. Gaheris handed it to him, sitting back on his hunches, and peering over Adrian’s shoulder.

 

He slowly lifted the lid and a small, pure silver ring with both the Slytherin and Pucey house crests engraved in green and black were on the face. Adrian felt his mouth fall open and he made a high-pitched yelp sort of noise.

 

Brecc spun around and glared.

 

“Please tell me you aren’t hurt? Adrian, stop scaring me, please?” Brecc’s eyes flickering with concern.

 

“I’m fine, look!” Adrian squeaked.

 

“Wow, who gave you that? Was it that kid Draco almost hexed?” Brecc asked, and when Adrian gave him a small nod he grinned.

 

Brecc saw that it was a small, pure silver ring with both the Slytherin and Pucey house crests engraved in green and black were on the face. A ring that just barely fit on Adrian’s right hand…

 

It was a very telling gift...

 

“I knew it! You like each other! Why else would he buy you a ring?” Brecc said, poking Adrian’s cheek, which was slowly flooding with colour.

 

Adrian rolled his eyes and took the ring from its box and slid it onto his ring finger, wiggling it.

 

He looked over at Neville and grinned, mouthing ‘Thank you.’

 

After breakfast, came classes of course.

 

Thank Salazar that Brecc and Adrian shared all the same classes...

 

Brecc had managed just barely to stay on top of his school work despite arriving late and he was able to hand in all of the ‘past-due’ homework since the beginning of school.

 

He was actually looking forward to this year, if only there wasn’t a Triwizard tournament and a Viktor Krum around to muddle with his concentration...

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Slytherin is selected as Hogwarts' Champion. Three Quarters of Hogwarts is not amused.

Chapter 2

 

Halloween dawned late for Brecc...

 

Meaning of course that in light of a lack of classes that day, most Slytherins treated it like a weekend and had a lie in.

 

Brecc had chosen to stay up late to finish his homework from yesterday.

 

Between his prefect duties and tutoring for that Gryffindor Longbottom, Adrian had been quite busy. In Brecc’s estimation, Adrian was probably using what would have been Quidditch practice for potions tutoring.

 

Brecc would be upset but that meant that he could lock himself in the empty Quidditch Captain apartment to study outside of classes and thus avoid the advances of the flirtatious Viktor Krum.

 

Last year, Brecc disliked sleeping in the dormitory without Adrian, so with his best friend sleeping in the Sixth Year Prefect apartment this year and this one empty, Brecc preferred to crash here. The apartment was accessible from the Common room because it was gender neutral unlike the prefect apartments.

 

Slytherin was the only House to his knowledge that had apartments for prefects and House captain.

 

If Brecc wasn’t in classes or researching in the library, he was here...

 

Being the best friend of the librarian Irma Prince’s nephew, she was as equally generous in helping him as she was to her own kin unlike her usual treatment of those who disregarded the rules of her realm.

 

His nearly three weeks of absence from classes had put Brecc so behind in his own estimation that he spent much of his time in this apartment outside of classes and he had his food delivered by his own elf.

 

It was also a way to avoid seeing Krum at meal times...

 

Brecc was wary of revealing too much of his feelings were he to spend too much time in the company of the World Famous Seeker.

 

He may have a Hufflepuff mother but Brecc wasn’t the type to wear his emotions openly.

 

Revealing too much put one at risk...

 

After all Brecc didn’t want any distractions from his studies, creature inheritance or not. Even though he was considering flying professionally after graduation, that didn’t mean he could neglect his studies.

 

He was top of his year, tied with Adrian and he didn’t want to fall behind despite his late arrival this term.

 

XoooooX

 

About five-fifteen, Brecc reluctantly made his way to the Great Hall.

 

It was the day or night rather that the Triwizard Champions were to be chosen and announced.

 

To be honest Brecc could care less; competitions with high death tolls didn’t interest him. He only entered because Adrian did after all...

 

If it weren’t for the fact that Feasts had mandatory attendance, he wouldn’t even show up.

 

After all, the probability of a Slytherin Champion was low. Likely it would be a Gryffindor...

 

Rumour had it that one of Gryffindor’s Chasers, Johnson had entered.

 

With himself and Adrian Slytherins, as well as George Weasley too young, neither of them had a chance to be chosen.

 

Like as not it would be a Seventh Year Gryffindor who unlike Johnson wasn’t as popular...

 

Adrian was of course a few minutes late to dinner and when he arrived, his best friend was pouting.

 

“He really was avoiding me...”

 

Being a NEWT year and Adrian being a prefect they weren’t together as often as they had been in previous years.

 

He cursed, “Slytherin’s wand Rafe, I’m sorry. I thought that you were tutoring him in your spare time.”

 

Adrian snorted, “What spare time? With no Quidditch, Desdemona and Vaisley have doubled our assignments. That new prefect Urquhart sleeps through his rounds, he parks himself in the library and just naps. Why he was chosen no one knows. I only hope that next year’s Heads are more flexible...”

 

Desdemona was the Meliflua heiress; Slytherin’s Head Girl and engaged to Marcus Flint, while Gerald Vaisley was the Ravenclaw Head Boy.

 

Urquhart was another one of those orphans from the war, his father had retired from Magical Law Enforcement only to die in a freak Herbology accident and no one knew anything about his mother.

 

Brecc ate slowly to kill the time and to try to avoid contemplating that he was sandwiched between Adrian and Viktor...

 

Eventually, that creepy headmaster of theirs called for their attention.

 

“The Goblet is almost ready to make its decision,” he said. “I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions’ names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber,” indicating to the door beyond the staff table, “where they will be receiving their first instructions.” Taking out his wand and giving a great sweep, Dumbledore extinguished all the candles, except for the ones in the adorned pumpkins, plunging the Great Hall into semi-darkness.

 

The Goblet was easily the brightest thing in the Hall, bluey-whiteness of flames almost blinding them.

 

And so it would begin, Gryffindor being held up once more as the best that Hogwarts had to offer...

 

The flames inside the goblet suddenly turned red and sparks begin to fly.

 

A charred bit of paper was snatched up out of the air by their odious Headmaster.

 

“The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!”

 

Durmstrang stood up as one and began to clap loudly.

 

Draco led Slytherin to rise and join them.

 

Brecc stood there surrounded by his own House and their guests but he couldn’t bring himself to celebrate.

 

Anyone who entered this tournament and truly wanted to compete was a fool...

 

Not surprisingly, a storm of wild applause and cheering swept over the students.

 

Viktor rose from his place besides Brecc and made his way along the teacher’s table before disappearing into the chamber behind it that Brecc remembered was the one that the First Years waited in.

 

“Bravo, Viktor! I knew you had it in you!” Karkaroff boomed loudly, as the chatter died down.

 

The goblet turned red again, and a second piece of parchment shoots out, propelled by flames.

 

“The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!” Dumbledore rumbled and a Veela-looking girl rose gracefully to her feet and flitted up to the staff table and into the next chamber.

 

A few of her fellow students from Beauxbatons laid their heads on their arms and seemed to cry.

 

Idiots...

 

A third charred bit of parchment was snatched up.

 

The look in Dumbledore’s eyes was chilling.

 

“What the! Godric’s sword... Hogwarts will be represented by Slytherin,”

 

Brecc’s eyes widened in surprise as the three other tables loudly began to boo and hiss in displeasure.

 

“Silence!” Snape barked.

 

Predictably even Brecc’s own House fell into silence.

 

“Montague, Slytherin’s Brecc Montague will be representing Hogwarts.”

 

“What the fuck?” Brecc roared, “Come off it headmaster there is no way that goblet would ever pick a Slytherin.”

 

“Mr. Montague do not make me contact your father!” Snape snarled at him as he turned to peer at the parchment, “It is his handwriting and I do remember you putting your name in.”

 

Brecc growled, “That didn’t mean I was entering seriously! I only did it as moral support because my best friend decided to enter.”

 

“Go on.” Adrian said giving him a forced smile, “You deserve this, come on Brecc this is our chance. Slytherin’s going to represent Hogwarts.”

 

“It shouldn’t be me though.” Brecc grumbled, “The champion should be someone who wants it...”

 

“Well you’ve got it Brecc, do it for us.” Blaise cheered.

 

Brecc sighed, “Oh alright, but I don’t want to hear any complaints about who else in our House it should have been.”

 

“Of course,” Draco said pompously.

 

“Sometime this century Mr. Montague.” Snape said testily.

 

Their Head of House had already moved towards the door and was clearly waiting impatiently.

 

Brecc stalked off.

 

Despite his earlier conviction that their school would be represented by a Gryffindor, Brecc was not altogether surprised that Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were furious that they would be represented by a ‘stinking Slytherin’.

 

Ron Weasley’s reaction was the loudest; as he accused Brecc of Cheating so that his name came out of the Cup.

 

Brecc ignored the ignoramus as he made his way across the Great Hall and followed Snape into the antechamber.

 

This was going to make things even more difficult.

 

Just as the door was about to shut, he heard Dumbledore stop mid announcement and whispers of surprise filled the Great Hall.

 

Then the door shut.

 

A roar was heard through the closed door.

 

“WHAT?”

 

“That Cheater!”

 

“HARRY POTTER GET UP HERE!”

 

All three champions’ ears twitched.

 

Brecc’s eyes narrowed.

 

He wasn’t so oblivious to know that no less than five students had attempted to thwart that age line by using the aging potion; the Weasley Beater twins' friend Lee Jordan the prejudicial announcer with a yen for Johnson, Fawcett of Ravenclaw and Summerby of Hufflepuff had tried and failed. To be fair, the Weasley succeeded surprisingly...

 

The name of the fifth person to attempt to bypass the age line was escaping Brecc.

 

Soon the door was pulled open and Harry Potter was shoved inside by Ludo Bagman formerly of the Wimbourne Wasps.

 

“Extraordinary! Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen and lady, May I introduce – incredible though it may seem – the fourth Triwizard champion!”

 

“Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman.” The Beauxbatons Champion said tossing her ice blonde hair.

 

“Joke? No, no, not at all! Harry’s name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!” Bagman said cheerfully.

 

 “But evidently zair ‘as been a mistake, ‘e cannot compete. ‘E iz too young.” Delacour protested.

 

“Well… it is amazing. But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name’s come out of the goblet… I mean, I don’t think there can be any ducking out at this stage… It’s down in the rules you’re obliged… Harry will just have to do the best he,” Bagman said with a careless gesture.

 

Headmaster Dumbledore, Lord Crouch, High Master Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, and Professor McGonagall entered the small chamber.

 

With Draco bursting in behind them, his eyes flashed silver as he interrupted Bagman callously, “Shh… Harry don’t cry, please don’t cry. I’m right here, and I’m going to do my hardest to get you out of this competition.”

 

“If Harry Potter’s name and mine came out that stupid cup,” Brecc said gruffly, “then someone must have confounded it or something. There is no way it would have chosen a Slytherin and a Fourth Year couldn’t have gotten near the cup without getting bearded.”

 

“Mr. Montague please desist with the dramatics.” Snape snarled.

 

Brecc glowered, “I’m sorry sir but you know as well as I that the Hogwarts Champion ought to have been a Gryffindor. Someone like Johnson or Hardik Tandel, even our Adrian might make sense but not me. Draco you’re always watching Potter, where was he all day?”

 

Draco glared, “With us! He’s been with his friends the entire time that stupid artefact’s been at Hogwarts.”

 

“What about at night? He’s been found sneaking around at night before.” Snape barked.

 

“So? A Fourth Year can’t get over that Age Line, its set to track the Trace isn’t it? The aging potion can’t nullify the Trace, anyone with sense could realise that.” Brecc retorted coldly.

 

“Likely he asked an older student.” Snape shrugged.

 

“Who? Johnson? She maybe a hothead but she’s no cheater anymore than Adrian is.” Brecc scoffed. “Johnson is the only person of age that Potter knows. You’re fools if you believe that Harry Potter would cheat to get in this tournament. Only a fool would want to face such a challenge.”

 

“We can settle this debate right now.” Dumbledore said with that irritating twinkle in his eye, “Did you put your name in the Goblet, Harry?”

 

“No, Professor…” Harry sniffed, refusing to budge from Draco’s arms or even look at the adults.

 

Potter seemed as if he believed that he was going to be punished for something he hadn’t done…

 

“Ah, but of course ‘e is lying!” Madame Maxime exclaimed.

 

“Listen lady, I mean no disrespect, but does he look like a liar, much less someone who would enter himself in a deadly competition? For the love of the gods, the boy is crying!” Brecc thundered.

 

“For a ‘undred zouseend Galleons? Oui.” The giant of a Head Mistress sniffed.

 

“Harry is the heir to the Potter-Black vaults. He’ll probably court someone of a Pureblood line and inherit that too. I do not think Harry has any need for a mere hundred thousand Galleons when he has the two of the largest ancient families’ vaults in his name for inheritance at seventeen. So, with all due respect, don’t speak of things that you have no understanding of.” Brecc snarled.

 

“Mr. Montague I’ve had enough of your temper.” The Head of Slytherin snapped.

 

“I can’t help it, my best friend is a Pucey and so is my godfather. There is enough Pucey magic entwined with the Montague that we’re practically bound by their code of honour.” Brecc shrugged, “This whole situation is out of order and it would be a travesty of justice to allow you to browbeat this kid about entering a tournament that he clearly is terrified of. He reeks of fear so badly that if Delacour here wasn’t so furious, her eyes would be burning and her nose running from the stench!”

 

Delacour flinched at his venom.

 

“Brecc haz a point,” Viktor drawled from his bookshelf.

 

Great...

 

Krum was siding with him.

 

“What Viktor? Surely this highly irregular and offensive incident,” Karkaroff began.

 

“I came here to farzer our relazionzhips vith our magical broozers and zisters. I make friends here. Zis boy iz innocent. ‘Ogwarts be innocent of zis. I vill ztay.  We have bin offended by somevum else.” Viktor said in a quiet but firm voice, “Brecc iz not ze zort of zupport a cheater. He vould be inzisting zhat zey punish ‘em if he did zis. I have no vlame. If zis boy is Champion, he will do iz best. Ve vill all do our vest.”

 

“Viktor…” Karkaroff stammered.

 

“No, ‘ighmaster. I trust Brecc and eef ‘e vupports ‘Arry zen I do too.” Viktor said stubbornly.

 

“Mr. Crouch… Mr. Bagman, you are our –err –objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?” Karkaroff said in a last ditch attempt.

 

“We must follow the rules, and the rules clearly states that the people whose names come out of the Goblet are bound to the Tournament and forced to compete.” Mr. Crouch said, looking over his glasses at Harry.

 

“Well, Barty knows the rule book front to back,” Bagman said beaming at everyone.

 

“I insist on a resubmitting of the names of my students.” Karkaroff said scratching his left arm through his thick robes. “You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It’s only fair, Dumbledore.” Karkaroff said with an ugly smile plastered on his face that was made all the more disagreeable with his yellowed slightly broken teeth.

 

“But Karkaroff, it doesn’t work like that,” Bagman said, “the Goblet of Fire’s just gone out – it won’t reignite until the start of the next tournament…”

 

“In which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing! After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!” Karkaroff exploded.

 

Harry whimpered at the sudden burst in noise.

 

“Empty threat, Karkaroff. You can’t leave your champion now. He’s got to compete; they’ve all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore and Crouch said. Convenient, eh?” The gruff voice of Alastor Moody came from the door, a loud clunk of his wooden leg ringing through the small chamber when he moved.

 

“Convenient?” Karkaroff scoffed. “I’m afraid I don’t understand you, Moody.”

 

“Don’t you? It’s very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter’s name in the Goblet knowing he’d have to compete if it came out.” Moody snarled.

 

“Evidently, someone ‘oo wished to give ‘Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!” Madame Maxime interrupted.

 

 “I quite agree, Madame Maxime, I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards…” Karkaroff sneered. 

 

“If anyone’s got reason to complain, it’s Potter… but funny thing, I don’t hear him saying a word.”

 

“Maybe because he’s too scared and busy crying into my robes to say anything?” Draco snapped, “I don’t understand why this is so important. I am going to complain to the Minister himself. I don’t understand why Harry can’t be given a choice. I think I read somewhere that a magical contract can be broken, as long as the person involved and a guardian, if that witch or wizard is underage, attend a hearing at the Ministry.”

 

“Do be quiet you insolent little know-it-all,” Moody growled, cursing Draco silent non-verbally.

 

Then Harry surprised them by slashing a hand over his eyes, knocking his glasses askew as he scrubbed away his tears.

 

His Slytherin green eyes flashed dangerously as Harry pushed himself away from Draco, storming up to the DADA teacher. “You give Draco his voice back, you crazy old coot. I don’t give a damn if I’m bound to compete in a stupid Tournament. Brecc deserves to win at any rate! I’m just going to throw every Task anyway! Give Draco his voice back now or so help me Merlin…”

 

Brecc glared at the washed up, insane ex-Auror, “Picking on my Housemates again? What sort of an Auror were you? He’s a child you mad man!” he stormed over to Draco and barked out a spell he’d learned from his father that cancelled out Auror-level levels that were used during arrests.

 

Then he made sure that Moody hadn’t cast anything else besides that silencing charm.

 

Crouch’s eyes narrowed, “Where did you learn that spell boy?”

 

Brecc snorted, “I’m tied for top marks in my year, and you think I can’t learn a spell like that? No wonder we were losing the war if you two are any insight into the sort we had defending us.”

 

“Now Bartimus I think that you ought to let it alone. We’ve already determined that they are all magically bound to compete,” Dumbledore said sternly.

 

“Really?” Brecc snorted, “I don’t think so, a minor cannot enter a magical contract without his guardian’s consent.”

 

“If Harry was forced into a competition,” Draco sniffed moving closer to Harry, “he should have a chance to prove his innocence. Surely Uncle Sev you have Veritaserum, I know you brew it. Besides, Harry wouldn’t know any of the counterspells and you’d be the first to admit he hasn’t the skill to brew a potion that would allow him to be immune to its affects.”

 

“What good would that do?” Moody growled, “The rules are quite clear,”

 

“Rules are only guidelines to be followed, if they are broken by another party then why should Harry suffer?” Draco snarled, “Unless it is the practice of our Ministry to torment the innocent and let the guilty go free?”

 

“Draco…” Severus said sharply.

 

“This is wrong Uncle Sev, I know you don’t like Harry much for reasons I don’t know or understand but surely you have an issue with injustice.” Draco frowned.

 

“Potters have never had a respect for the rules, they only exist to be broken and Potter has a history of breaking them.” Snape glared.

 

“Only with good reason,” Harry whispered, “never for my own benefit…”

 

“Harry has a point Severus my boy,” Dumbledore said with a short-lived wink.

 

“Still giving Potters the benefit of the doubt even when their past ought to speak for them.” Snape glowered.

 

“Enough of this getting out of the Tournament nonsense, what’s done is done. Harry’s guardians are Muggles and we can’t really inform them of our little tournament.” Mad-Eye snorted.

 

At the mention of his relatives, Harry flinched.

 

Brecc’s eyes narrowed, there was a story there...

 

“I’m sure your Houses wish to celebrate.” Dumbledore addressed his students.

 

“We’ll be spending the night on our ship.” Karkaroff sneered.

 

“Our Houses perhaps but not all of Hogwarts, neither of us will be taken seriously as champions and only a fool would think otherwise.” Brecc snorted.

 

“I told you High Master, Harry iz not responsible. I vill not be returning and I doubt anyone else vill ef I don’t. Harry iz innocent. Zhis is not right. Why does no vun care about za boy?” Viktor said softly. 

 

“Now Mr. Krum rule are rules.” Bagman said nervously.

 

“Alright, so now that that is resolved, why don’t we give you the information on your first task?” Dumbledore said with forced jollity.

 

“Ah, the first task…” Mr. Crouch sighed. “The first task is designed to test your daring,” Crouch began, “so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important… The first task will be held on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and panel of judges. Champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed with their wand only. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, champions are exempt from end-of-year tests.” Mr. Crouch finished and looked at Dumbledore.

 

“I think that’s all, is it, Albus?” Bagman said rubbing his hands together.

 

“I think so… Are you sure you don’t want to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?” the Headmaster asked.

 

 “No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry… It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment… I left young Weatherby in charge… Very enthusiastic… a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told…” Crouch muttered.

 

“You’ll come and have a drink before you go?”

 

“I hate to intrude on your plans to seduce a drunken man, Headmaster, but can we be excused? I’d prefer to get Harry away from here as soon as possible.”

 

“Draco!” Professor Severus Snape growled.

 

“No, Severus, yes you shall be excused.” Dumbledore said, waving his hand and completely ignoring Draco’s comment.

 

Draco picked Harry up, much to his apparent discomfort sparking protests and carried him out of the room.

 

The two Slytherin students left together in a huff, with Viktor trailing behind.

 

Brecc wondered why Viktor was so quick to agree with him...

 

No one really cheered when they emerged from the Antechamber, until they saw Fleur and Viktor that is.

 

Brecc couldn’t bring himself to care...

 

Screw them anyway.

 

This business stinks aloud and only a fool couldn’t see it...

 

Brecc left Harry to Draco and stalked right out of the Great Hall.

 

He had no interest in celebrating this farce...

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

It seemed like any other Charms lesson with Adrian and Brecc as usual sitting side by side.

 

Then their classroom door was thrown open so hard that it thundered against the stone wall.

 

The two Akans were on their feet at once with their quills dropped, chairs toppled backwards and wands out.

 

Leaning heavily on the doorframe was Greg Goyle, he gasped out.

 

“Trouble in Defence. Draco told me to get you.”

 

Adrian stammered, “Is it Neville?”

 

Greg nodded. “He collapsed…”

 

Immediately Adrian stormed out of the classroom, shoving past a winded Greg and leaving his things behind.

 

Brecc ground out, “Why did he collapse?”

 

Greg shrugged, “Moody decided to show us the Unforgivables. It was the Cruciatus that did it I think.”

 

Professor Flitwick nodded, “I see. Go ahead and follow Adrian. I know that he’ll need you.”

 

Flitwick had always been a good sort, Brecc thought as he hurried to pack up both of their school things before he left the classroom and headed towards the infirmary. He knew Adrian well enough to know that he would head for the Defence class to get Neville first...

 

By the time Brecc had both bags slung over his shoulder, Greg had already left.

 

XooooooX

 

Brecc pushed the door to the Infirmary open and rushed in, heading straight to Adrian's side.

 

"You ran straight out of the classroom! I was worried..." Brecc said quickly.

 

"I-I'm fine Brecc." Adrian replied wearily.

 

"No, you aren't. You're my best friend Adrian; come on back, Neville will be okay." Brecc said quickly.

 

"Brecc..." Adrian mumbled, his eyelids sliding closed.

 

Brecc pulled the emotionally overwrought teen from his seat and into his arms. "Let's go put you to bed. You can come see Neville when you wake up."

 

"He may not! This is his fault!" Lady Longbottom exclaimed.

 

Brecc growled.

 

"I told you, ma'am, this is not Adrian's fault!" Harry glared.

 

"Harry..." Draco scolded, as his parents and Greg's mother arrive.

 

Adrian whimpered softly

 

Brecc held him closer. "Shh, Adrian I know, we'll find you a way to see him again." Brecc swiftly carried Adrian through the castle, like a child because even with his Akan inheritance, Adrian was rather light. Or was it because Brecc was built like a bear?

 

Adrian wrapped himself around Brecc tightly, when the cold dungeon air reached through his clothes and gripped him.

 

He started to shiver and Brecc rubbed his back.

 

Adrian buried his face in Brecc's neck and Brecc felt it become wet with tears.

 

The fact that Adrian never really cried in front of him before this year, and had done so twice in the past week made him worry.

 

“Adrian…” Brecc mumbled.

 

Adrian made a choked noise. “I heard her, how am I to get her courting consent if she thinks this is my fault? Brecc why does it hurt so bad?”

 

 “Shh… Adrian, Neville didn’t say he didn’t want you there…” Brecc opened the doors to the common room and carried him into the Quidditch Captain’s apartment.

 

After all it was closer than their dormitory, since Warrington wasn’t in NEWT Charms that meant that Cassius was likely up there since he was so well named and empty-headed that he had never set foot in the library.

 

Adrian tugged on Brecc’s hand and the taller boy climbed onto the bed.

 

Adrian snuggled into Brecc’s side, tears slowly leaking from behind his closed eyes.

 

Brecc cast warning charms silently in case anyone needed to find Adrian before climbing onto the bed and holding him tightly. 

 

XoooooX

 

Adrian had cried himself to sleep by the time Draco and Potter peeked into the captain’s apartment.

 

Brecc scowled as he brought down the spells he had cast earlier, before whispering, “Why are you here?”

 

Draco opened his mouth to speak but Potter beat him to it.

 

“Neville is awake and asking for Adrian. He got really mad at his Gran for ordering Adrian to go away. He told her that he could only trust Adrian and that if Adrian wouldn’t come see him because she broke his heart then Neville hoped that she was happy about stealing his happiness. If Adrian won’t come I don’t think Neville will ever forgive her…” Harry blurted out.

 

Brecc snorted, “If Neville finally wants to see him, wild Abraxans and wards couldn’t keep Adrian away. I’ll wake him…”

 

Reluctantly, Brecc shook Adrian and said quietly, “Adrian…Neville is awake and asking for you.”

 

Adrian sat up so suddenly that if Brecc wasn’t all muscle that his friend might have elbowed and hurt him.

 

“Neville? He’s awake? Is he alright?” Adrian gasped out.

 

Draco laughed, “Peace cousin, he seems to be very emotional and very viciously angry about you being sent away but he wants to see you.”

 

Adrian scurried out of the apartment followed by a pensive Brecc, Draco and Harry.

 

Then he ushered Draco and Harry out into the common room with Adrian’s school bag on his shoulder.

 

Brecc sighed, “Tell Adrian I’m going to crash in the Captain’s dormitory if he needs me. I’m going to work on my make-up work but I’m putting his homework stuff in the prefect apartment.”

 

Draco nodded, “Sure thing.” Then he smirked, “Should we tell Viktor anything?”

 

Brecc flinched, “Nothing…tell him nothing…”

 

Draco frowned even as Harry tugged on his hand leaving him away.

 

Brecc let himself into the Sixth Year Prefect apartment and set Adrian’s book bag on the desk there before heading back to his ‘borrowed’ apartment and put his worry over Adrian and his mate out of his head by focusing on his homework…

 

Even if his mother had been ill, that didn’t mean that he was exempt from Snape’s expectations. If the other Houses thought that Snape was easier on them then they were fools, he didn’t bully them in public but their Head of Slytherin held the entire house up to the same high standards. He was still required to read the required chapters, review Adrian’s notes and turn in both the homework and potions within a reasonable amount of time.

 

Brecc had access to the NEWT students’ lab and he planned to brew the potions once he caught up on the essays…

 

Snape was no easier on his NEWT students then he was on his OWL students, if anything he was harsher.

 

Although Snape was very different this year compared to his previous five years with the man being Head of Slytherin, given the surly Slytherin’s previous behaviour the idea that he would ask a NEWT student to tutor a Fourth Year was beyond a surprise…

 

Adrian of course was the obvious choice, being a Pucey he couldn’t even have contemplated refusing...

 

By this time Brecc had reached his borrowed apartment and put it all out of his head to focus on his homework…

 

For Adrian’s sake, he hoped that Neville’s Gran realised that not only did his best friend love Neville but he also would protect him to the death...

 

He then turned his attention to his homework and tried not to think about mates or danger else he might go mad himself...

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Brecc and Adrian were in Defence with the Mad Moody when the class was interrupted by Gary’s friend Geoff Harper.

 

“Yes?” Moody barked at the poor kid.

 

“Excuse me Professor Moody but Champion Montague is wanted by the judges.” Geoff said with a shaking voice.

 

“Wand Weighing eh?” Moody grumbled.

 

Harper nodded.

 

“Well go on Montague, I’m sure that Pucey wouldn’t mind giving you his notes to copy. Everyone knows what good _friends_ you are.” Moody sneered.

 

Brecc found his lip curling in a sneer, “Fine, I’ll go. If only to get out here and breathe.”

 

“No one is forcing you to stay in my class Montague. If it’s too much for you then better quit so you’ll become a target for the first Dark Wizard who has a chance to curse you.”

 

Brecc muttered to himself as he packed up, “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” he stalked out of the classroom and followed Harper until they reached a formerly abandoned classroom.

 

Inside were the other three champions, well Brecc saw Gary opening the door for Potter when he wasn’t far from the door himself.

 

Brecc paused briefly to ruffle Gary’s hair before striding into the room.

 

Upon entering the room Brecc scowled, he didn’t see his grandfather Caleb Montague or any of his relatives present.

 

His realization of Rita Skeeter’s presence made him uneasy...

 

Especially when Skeeter scurried over towards Harry calling out that they simply must have a solo interview with the youngest Champion for ‘a bit of colour’.

 

Brecc snorted as he stepped in front of Potter, “You really think that you can get away with interviewing us? Heirs to pureblood Families cannot be interviewed without a family representative present, nor can an interview be published without it being reviewed by the Head of that family. I see no member of my family present to ensure that my rights are protected. I believe that Viktor can’t be interviewed with his manager present; I don’t see him or Viktor’s father. You should have remembered this Bagman, I’m surprised at you.”

 

Ludo Bagman flinched.

 

Brecc continued anyway, “I knew this prestigious tournament of yours was a joke, what with ignoring the rights of a minor who by the tournament’s rules is ineligible to participate and he was stonewalled into it despite a clear willingness to submit to veritaserum which you esteemed judges ignored. I see no relation of Harry’s nor do I see an advocate assigned by the Department of Magical Children. In light of this further abuse of power in regards to the heir to the House of Potter, I will be writing to my godbrother’s mother Madam Burbage-Pucey who serves on the Board of Governors. If it is too much trouble for you to inform my father of this impending interview, then my participation is unnecessary.”

 

“Brecc iz right, where iz my manager or otec High Master? I cannot be giving interview wiz out one of theem. I von’t be.” Viktor scowled.

 

Harry let out a sigh of relief, “It’s illegal to interview me? Good! I don’t want to be interviewed anyway.”

 

Skeeter scowled, “Why did you have to go and cause trouble Montague? You’re up to something like all Slytherins...”

 

Brecc snorted, “You’re a journalist Ms. Skeeter, surely the truth is your stock in trade. I will take part in the Wand Weighing Ceremony because it is mandatory but the interview has to be optional due to its addition to the traditional Tournament as does the photography. My name can be published but there is the possibility of offending my grandfather who was not informed of the interview at all. I never wanted to be a part of this face of a tournament anyway.”

 

To Skeeter’s irritation, both Harry and Viktor concurred with refusing to be photographed either.

 

Skeeter sniffed, “What about you Miss Delacour? Are you going to do the same?”

 

Fleur tossed her hair, “I have permission from my grandmuzzer and the queen to be interviewed and photographed.”

 

Brecc smirked, “In that case Mademoiselle Delacour can be our representative then, international or not this is still a school event so you don’t really need interviews or photographs of all of us.”

 

“Now Mr. Montague, are you starting trouble again?” Dumbledore drawled.

 

Brecc turned and scowled, “No, just insisting on my own rights. Let’s get this nonsense over so I can focus on my studies. This is a NEWT year you know and I _will_ be sitting my exams.”

 

“As admirable as focusing on your studies is Mr. Montague surely you can spare some mental effort on being polite.” Dumbledore chided.

 

Brecc snorted, “When I and my fellow champions are treated with the respect and courtesy that we deserve, I will. Until then, I will continue to regard this tournament as a nuisance.”

 

“Come Garrick let’s get this ceremony out of the way so that we can announce the first task.” Bagman said nervously.

 

“Yes,” Brecc drawled, “Let’s...”  


“Dumbledore!” Rita cried, with every appearance of delight. “How are you?” she said, making an appearance of holding out one of her large, mannish hands to Dumbledore only to realize that Viktor was in her way, “I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards’ Conference?”

 

“Enchantingly nasty,” Dumbledore’s eyes were twinkling. “I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat.” 

 

Rita Skeeter didn’t look remotely abashed. “I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old-fashioned, Dumbledore, and that many wizards in the street -”

 

“I will be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness, Rita,” said Dumbledore, with a courteous bow and a smile, “but I’m afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands is about to start and it cannot take place if our champions are blocking the door so our expert can’t enter...” 

 

Rita twittered, “Of course, Ludo and I will go observe from over here.” She grabbed Bagman and moved out of the way.

 

The older champions led Harry over to the four seats where Fleur was already sitting.

 

She fluttered her eyelashes at Brecc and tossed her hair over her shoulder, “I saw vat yoo did over zere. Yoo’re very ‘andsome vhen yoo’re protective.”

 

Brecc frowned and then sneezed, “Please don’t bother with that nonsense, and I think you are a decent sort but I’m afraid my tastes lie in the other direction.”

 

The French witch stiffened; clearly she wasn’t used to being turned down.

 

Viktor held up a hand, “I am parzial to vizards az vell.”

 

Fleur turned petulant.

 

Harry frowned, “If you flirt with everyone, how will the person you really are interested know you’re serious?”

 

Fleur blinked at him, “Yoo might ‘ave a point ‘Arry.”

 

Harry smiled at her nervously, “I hope you find someone who really likes you for just being Fleur.”

 

“Zat might be ‘ard.” The French witch said quietly.

 

“It doesn’t have to be. Just be yourself, which will be enough for the right person.” Harry said kindly.

 

Looking up at the velvet-covered table, four of the five judges were now sitting; Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch, and Ludo Bagman.

 

Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner, Brecc saw her slip parchment out of her crocodile bag again, spread it on her knee, suck the end of one of her notorious Quick-Quotes Quill, and place it on the parchment.

 

“May I introduce Mr. Garrick Ollivander?” Dumbledore spoke as he took his place at the judges’ table and addressing to the champions. “He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament.”

 

Brecc looked frowning as he saw an older wizard at least ten years older than his grandfather Caleb with large, pale eyes standing quietly by the window; he had accompanied Dumbledore into the classroom.

 

He was not the Ollivander who had made his wand; they were cousins to be sure and looked close in age. Gaheris Ollivander who worked under the name of Louis in Paris and had a shop in the Rue de Leon made his wand.

 

“Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?” Mr. Ollivander said, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.

 

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand.

 

“Hmm…” Ollivander said he twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully.

 

“Yes,” he said quietly, “nine and a half inches… supple… rosewood… and containing… dear me…” 

 

“An ‘air from ze ‘ead of a Veela,” said Fleur. “One of my grandmuzzer’s.”

 

So Fleur was part Veela, thought Brecc, making a mental note to tell Blaise…

 

He was sure the boy would be interested; he was to stay in bed in his dormitory and not in the infirmary because Pomfrey couldn’t be trusted.

 

“Yes,” Mr. Ollivander frowned, “yes, I’ve never used Veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands which I told Ga… however, to each his own, and if this suits you…”

 

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, “Orchideous!” and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip. “Very well, it’s in fine working order,” Mr. Ollivander pronounced, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. He frowned at Brecc, “The Honourable Brecc Montague, you next if you please.”

 

Fleur glided back to her seat.

 

“Ah, this is by the same wandmaker, isn’t it?” Mr. Ollivander sniffed, as Brecc handed over his wand. “Yes, it seems to be. One can always tell whose hand crafted a wand. An Ollivander’s yes but not one of mine. Red Jasper Powder…Cocobolo Wood…12 inches…Flexible. Interesting combination, wouldn’t try it myself. Very strong for Defence I suspect but has the potential to do well in various branches of magic, depending on the user. Most likely to bond with a user of strength and stamina who is logical, a problem solver and insightful; to put it mildly a user usually is a prime example of someone with brains and brawn. It’s in fine condition so I presume that you care for it regularly.”

 

Brecc sniffed, “I have a belt sheath and I polish it often, a couple times a week. It’s rather calming which is why I did it last night…”

 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw several gold sparks shot out of the end of Harry’s wand.

 

Fleur Delacour gave the boy a very patronizing look and he desisted.

 

Brecc frowned despite himself, had he not been instructed how to care for a wand? His Ollivander had told him the best way to keep it in good condition when he bought it…

 

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Brecc’s wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, “Mr. Krum, if you please.”

 

Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck-footed, toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

 

“Hmm,” said Mr. Ollivander, “this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I’m much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I… however…” He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes. “Yes… Maple and Charolite stone powder?” he shot at Krum, who nodded. “Rather thicker than one usually sees… quite rigid… ten and a quarter inches… Avis!”

 

The maple wand let off a blast like a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

 

“Good,” said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. “This leaves… Mr. Potter.”

 

Harry got to his feet and walked past Krum to Mr. Ollivander. He handed over his wand.

 

“Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn’t it?” said Mr. Ollivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming with enthusiasm, “Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember.”

 

Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Harry’s wand than anyone else’s but he didn’t make any comments about it…

 

Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.

 

“Thank you all,” Dumbledore said, standing up at the judges’ table. “You may go back to your lessons now - or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end,”

 

Harry waved at Fleur, “Enjoy your interview.”

 

Then Brecc and Viktor followed Harry out of the classroom.

 

“Zhank yoo, I vould not have had ze courage to speak up like zhat.” Viktor said quietly, “Harry iz lucky to have a student like yoo to look out for heem.”

 

Brecc coughed, “My father is a Hit Wizard and we Montagues have had Pucey godfathers for generations. That much Pucey magic and we’re practically bound by their honour code.”

 

“I zhink that yoo are admirable, yoor parents vould be proud.” Viktor said reaching out to squeeze his hand.

 

Brecc swallowed his face flushing as he fell into an uneasy silence as they made their way to the Great Hall.

 

Brecc and Viktor were sitting closely when Adrian arrived to dinner and his friend snickered as the silent tension between them.

 

Brecc growled at his friend and was surprised to scent arousal coming from Viktor only to sense a cold-water charm cast with that maple wand...

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brecc is manipulated into play host on a Hogsmeade Weekend by his best friend, what could possibly go wrong?

Chapter 5

 

It was the Thursday before the First Hogsmeade weekend when Viktor tapped Brecc on the shoulder.

 

Brecc flinched, “Yes?”

 

The Bulgarian Seeker blushed, “Vat iz a Hogzmeade Veekend?”

 

Brecc sighed, “Hogsmeade is the village that is about a twenty-minute walk or a seven-minute carriage ride away from the castle. A Hogsmeade weekend is really just a Saturday where Third Years and older can walk to the village. It is usually planned for every three months or thereabouts; like November, February and May. It’s usually the first Saturday but it seems to have been changed this year.”

 

Adrian nodded, “I heard that after November, since there isn’t any Quidditch that there will be a Hogsmeade Weekend every month but not necessarily on the First Saturday. I believe that the December weekend is scheduled for just after exams but in time for last minute solstice shopping and it’s meant as a sort of compensation according to our Head Girl Desdemona.”

 

Viktor swallowed, “Can ve go zere?”

 

Adrian smirked, “Sure, as Hogwarts students, we are your hosts and Brecc would _love_ to play your guide.”

 

Brecc fixed Adrian with a scathing ‘You are in so much trouble’ look.

 

Adrian, the jerk that he was, just laughed…

 

Brecc had a horrible feeling that Adrian was plotting and showing his Slytherin side…

 

XoooooX

 

On Saturday, Brecc sullenly slipped out of his borrowed Quidditch Captain apartment with Gilroy at his heels and into the Slytherin Common room to wait for Adrian and Viktor to arrive from the boys’ dormitories.

 

From the shadow of the statue of Salazar Slytherin that hid his apartment, Brecc spotted Neville slipping to the common room and darting up to the stairs leading to the boys’ dormitories.

 

Likely the Longbottom heir was heading up to meet up with Blaise, the second eldest Fourth Year Slytherin boy was injured in Defence during that now infamous lesson on Unforgivables and had taken longer to recover from his shattered kneecaps than expected.

 

Adrian had hovered over Neville after the Longbottom heir woke after fainting during that lesson on the Unforgivables Curses taught by that mad ex-Auror. His friend had helped Neville with his essays for classes and even sitting patiently as an artist’s model during all of his free time to keep him from remembering why he fainted that day. Yet because he sustained no physical damage, Neville was able to return to classes the next day.

 

Adrian had to have been overusing his time turner to spend so much time with Neville, what with classes, homework and prefect duties.

 

The frightening experience in that horrible Defence lesson had brought Neville and Blaise closer due to their mutual but incomparable injuries. The rest of Draco’s circle of friends had likewise drawn closer to Harry’s friends…

 

With no Quidditch, there was no reason for there to be tension between the houses and yet there was…

 

Brecc fumed silently, outside of his own House Brecc’s champion status was complained over.

 

Harry was treated shamefully as well; he wasn’t just called a cheater by Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, because the poor kid was accused of using his Boy Who Lives status not only to be entered into the Triwizard Tournament by another but also to be kept in the tournament regardless of the age restriction. The later accusations were from Ravenclaw after all…

 

With Adrian and Draco’s support as well as his own, Slytherin didn’t dare as a whole, degrade either of them for being champions.

 

Harry’s dormmates minus Ron, plus George and Hermione were among the few Gryffindors who weren’t treating him like they had two years ago, when the poor kid was suspected of being the Heir of Slytherin and attacking other students. Draco’s circle which included Pansy and Millie surprisingly as well as the other four members of the Draco’s dormitory were among his supporters as well.

 

Due to their mutual perception, as being unworthy of being Hogwarts’ champions, half of Hogwarts had chosen to support Viktor who was furious about it; the half being the rest of Gryffindor and all of Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw on the other hand who had welcomed their Beauxbatons guests just as Slytherin had their Durmstrang guests, had taken to wearing blue ribbons that were the same shade as the Beauxbatons’ uniforms.

 

If Brecc had entered in hopes of actually participating in representing Hogwarts than he would be disgusted at their lack of support. Instead, he was disgusted by their treatment of their champions but mostly their treatment of Harry rather than himself to be honest.

 

Being the product of generations of Pucey godfathers, Brecc was a Pucey as one could get without having their blood. This ridiculous vendetta that the Hogwarts seemed to have against them was insulting…

 

How curious that both of Hogwarts’ Champions were as reluctant to represent them as the majority of their school was to support them….

 

Brecc’s early morning abrasive musing was interrupted by Adrian and Viktor stepping into the common room from the stairs with Neville and Blaise right behind them.

 

The staircases in Slytherin House were only large enough for two people to walk up or down comfortably.

 

With as broad as Brecc was, it was uncomfortable for most people to walk beside him…

 

Brecc sighed and stepped out of the shadow of the statue and into the common room proper.

 

Viktor froze turning a bit pink and refused to look Brecc in the eye, Adrian was excited and winked at Brecc before slowing to walk beside Blaise just in case. After all this was his first attempt to leave Slytherin since he was injured.

 

Brecc had a sinking feeling that Adrian really was going to abandoned him so that he would have no choice but to escort Viktor around himself…

 

That wouldn’t have been a problem if he didn’t have a crush on the Bulgarian Seeker…

 

Adrian, the overly perceptive git must have figured him out…

 

If Brecc was honest with himself and he wasn’t going to be, he would have recognized and accepted that Viktor was his mate just as Adrian had realized that Neville was his. They weren’t tied for top marks for no reason…

 

Yes, Viktor was famous and while magical, the Bulgarian Seeker wasn’t a mere wizard. Viktor was something more…

 

Something familiar and foreign all at once, Brecc’s lack of recognition disconcerted him and made him even more reluctant to approach the older teen. Thus, he was more disquieted by Adrian’s not-so-subtle attempt at matchmaking…

 

The two of them were as close as brothers in any case…

 

As a group, they headed to breakfast with Apollo and Gilroy trotting along at their heels…

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding between Triwizard Champions on a Hogsmeade trip when factoring in underlying sexual tension, what could possible happen?

Chapter 6

 

Adrian, the sneaky git saw to it that the two of them; himself and Viktor made it to the Great Hall where they ate breakfast at Slytherin table.

 

The three of them walked down to Hogsmeade with Viktor between Adrian and Brecc, much to Brecc’s discomfort.

 

They hadn’t been in Hogsmeade twenty minutes when Adrian spotted Neville with Blaise and his other friends so Brecc’s own best friend abandoned him abruptly and left Brecc alone with Viktor.

 

Brecc just knew that was Adrian’s brilliant plan all along…

 

Then Viktor slipped his arm in Brecc’s and Brecc felt as if that was something meant to be…

 

Brecc coughed, “Well perhaps you can help me…my mother is expecting a little girl and I want to get a gift for the both of them.”

 

Viktor beamed, “My mother had Misha when I was seven so I know everything one needs for a baby…”

 

They ended up in Baby Witch and Viktor pointed out things that would be helpful; such as pretty clothes for a newborn witch, crib bedding for a little witch, new cloth nappies and stuffed toys.

 

So, with Viktor’s help Brecc selected a stuffed unicorn, a bunch of dresses, garden themed crib bedding, new nappies as well as some new comfortable maternity robes for his mother.

 

He paid for it to all be gift wrapped and sent to Little Ridge care of his father so it could be added to the gifts beneath their usual tree.

 

Brecc had almost decided to return home as usual but then he remembered the Yule Ball to be held Solstice night…

 

Being one of Hogwarts’ reluctant Champions, Brecc just knew that Snape wouldn’t let him leave the castle for the winter holidays.

 

It was about lunchtime when they finished at the baby store…

 

Brecc didn’t feel like dealing with the usual Three Broomsticks crowd who would talk of nothing but Hogwarts champions or how disgusting it was that Krum spent so much time with him and Brecc just didn’t want to deal with that. On the other hand, Brews and Stews was too low-class and he didn’t like the look of The Hogshead. So, he decided to take Viktor to The Orchid instead…

 

Viktor seemed rather embarrassed to be taken there…

 

Brecc frowned, “Is it not a good place?”

 

Viktor blushed, “I’ve never been brought to a place like this by a wizard.”

 

Brecc swallowed, “Oh…”

 

Did that make this a date now? Having never dated Brecc didn’t know anything outside of books and well he didn’t have time to read bent romance except like once in a blue moon…

 

Okay so maybe a bit more often but it felt like it was that rare an occasion, after all Brecc had noticed he was bent quite young and he’d enjoyed looked at wizards like the Weasleys who were well built and intelligent even if the twins tried to hide their brains.

 

Yet he’d never really been attracted to anyone until his first glimpse of Viktor in an international Quidditch magazine back when his companion was around sixteen. He’d never spoke of his crush before; Brecc was a private person so he rarely vocalized his thoughts and feelings. Brecc might be a pureblood heir but he doubted that he was the right sort for a world-famous Quidditch player.

 

XoooooX

 

After lunch, they poked through the other shops picking up more ink and parchment as well as other gifts before heading back to Hogwarts…

 

Viktor had spent much of the trip in awe even as he held onto Brecc’s arm.

 

They saw Adrian only in passing that morning but he wasn’t around that afternoon for some reason.

 

If Adrian was a less scrupled person and Neville a bit older, Brecc might have considered that they would have slipped away to make love in his friend’s prefect apartment. Yet, Brecc had a strange sense of unease that had nothing to do with Viktor.

 

They made their way back to Hogwarts heading down to Slytherin because of their packages.

 

It wasn’t until after their almost date in Hogsmeade, that Viktor kissed Brecc just as they reached the entrance to the Slytherin Common room.

 

Brecc’s eyes went wide before he pulled Viktor tight to his chest and kissed the Durmstrang student.

 

Soft thuds filled the air as their purchases hit the ground.

 

Viktor was clinging to Brecc and seemed to shyly return his kisses.

 

Brecc’s kiss was soul searing, the passion in it was wound tight…

 

As soon as they were forced to break the kiss, Brecc summoned his own elf Bevan, “Collect our packages.” Then he turned to Viktor, “I’ve been holding onto my control very tightly and your kiss has threatened to break it.”

 

Viktor’s eyes were dark with lust and his body smelt of desire, “What do I have to do Brecc? To make you see? I want to be yours…”

 

“But I’m,” Brecc began.

 

Viktor leaned into whisper, “My mate, I’ve known it since I saw you. Why did you take so long?”

 

Beneath Brecc’s aloof exterior was a passionate beast and Brecc was entertaining suspicions that Viktor wanted to be ravaged by it…

 

“How do you do this to me?” Brecc asked between bruising kisses.

 

Viktor blushed, “Do what?”

 

“Make me want you?”

 

Viktor stiffened, “Don’t you want to want me?”

 

“You’re Viktor Krum who wouldn’t…” Brecc muttered.

 

Viktor swallowed, “Don’t you want me for just being Viktor?”

 

Brecc resumed kissing him, “Yes!”

 

Pausing in their frantic snogging just long enough to gain entrance to the common room and then to the Quidditch apartment.

 

Adrian had teased him over breakfast that if he was going to use the apartment than he should just keep it and slapped the Quidditch Badge on his robes.

 

“This is the Quidditch Captain’s room…I’ve spent much of term here…”

 

“I thought Adrian was Captain…” Viktor swallowed.

 

Brecc shrugged, “He gave it to me this morning…because he’s already a Prefect and I needed some status worthy of respect since I can’t gain it by being a Triwizard Champion…”

 

Brecc carried him to the large four-poster bed; they tugged off one another’s winter outer clothing, tossing scarves, hats, gloves and cloaks aside before removing their sweaters, shirts and trousers.

 

Viktor soon lay half-pinned by Brecc’s much larger frame wearing only his smalls…

 

Brecc’s large hands traced his body, “You look more gorgeous then I imagined…”

 

Viktor blushed, his fingers shaking as they caressing Brecc’s eight-pack muscled stomach. “You be sexier…”

 

“Salazar’s cauldron I want you.” Brecc growled.

 

Viktor groaned softly, “Then have me?”

 

Brecc was quite wolfish as he ripped Viktor’s underwear from his body, casting spells on his ass before thrusting in deep.

 

Viktor cried out clinging to his mate, the burn was slight but welcome. Brecc was huge….

 

Viktor was so tight, gripping Brecc so tightly he was afraid to knot…worried that to do so would injure the slightly older teen. His wolf wanted to claim the infamous Seeker almost as much as Brecc did himself…

 

Sex with Brecc was more intense than Viktor had imagined, Brecc’s thrusts went deep…

 

Viktor wrapped himself loosely around Brecc, rocking up into those punishing thrusts.

 

If he weren’t Chuvash, Brecc might inadvertently hurt him but he was so it was unlikely that it would happen. Consequently, Brecc felt well hung and his prick clearly matched his physical size.

 

After his first full body-spasming orgasm, Viktor was far more primal and relaxed.

 

Brecc was pleased that Viktor wasn’t one of those ‘lay there while I fuck you’ types that’d he’d heard the older wizards; some Slytherin, most not complaining about; he was physically involved in the act. The longer they fucked the more open Viktor was, and the same could be said for him…

 

To Brecc’s mixture of satisfaction and worry, he felt himself knot. “Fuck…”

 

Viktor didn’t know what was happening but he quickly realized that Brecc couldn’t completely withdraw his cock from his body.

 

Brecc’s thrusts were harder and hungrier than before now that he had knotted…

 

All he had read about true mates and knotting felt lacklustre compared the reality…

 

In fact, it all boiled away from the surface of his mind so that all that mattered was satisfying his mate’s needs and his own...

 

XooooooX

 

Each time Brecc orgasmed inside his mate, he would howl in triumph…

 

It had taken three successive orgasms before Brecc’s knot loosened…

 

By that time, Viktor was thoroughly shagged…

 

Brecc was crouched over Viktor, half hard but his cock was growing limp. He frowned, “Viktor? Are you alright? Have I hurt you because I knotted?”

 

Viktor seemed bemused, he reached up to caress Brecc’s face, “How can an Akan hurt a Chuvash?”

 

Brecc gaped at him, “You’re a Chuvash?”

 

That was what he sensed in the elder wizard?

 

Viktor blushed, “And I’m yours…a bit odd being submissive to an Akan but I never was never one for being normal. Whoever heard of a submissive Chuvash being a professional Seeker? You, my brother, my cousin, my father and my paternal grandparents are the only ones who know…”

 

“Well you are rather large for a submissive…” Brecc murmured.

 

“Well so is George Weasley…” Viktor smirked.

 

Brecc shook his head, “One only has to look at his siblings to know that being large runs in the blood even if one is a submissive. I believe I scented Fred Weasley as Akan…”

 

Viktor laughed, “George is like me…”

 

“Curious I never would have thought that they would be chosen by Mother Magic for different inheritances…” Brecc snickered.

 

“It’s no guarantee that twins will have the same inheritance, even in families with prominent creature inheritances. My uncle Dragomir is a Chuvash and he is mate bonded to a Veela witch, she claims my younger cousins Amya and Esme are Veela. Their brothers Sanya and Toxa are believed to be Chuvash. Mother said he diminished his fertility by bonding to a non-Chuvash.” Viktor shrugged languidly.

 

Brecc rolled off Viktor and tiredly pulled his mate onto his chest, “I wonder what inheritance our children might end up with?”

 

“I could scent Chuvash at birth but I’m not sure if I could scent anything else…” Viktor blushed as he curled up on Brecc’s chest.

 

Brecc felt more at peace with his wolf now that they’d claimed a mate, to think his silent crush on Viktor Krum the Seeker would result in a mateship…

 

He hadn’t wanted to see the possibility before so he’d kept his distance for fear of it being a mere flirtation on the Bulgarian wizard’s part. Knowing that Viktor couldn’t just give himself away just anyone because he was a submissive Chuvash, Brecc was all the keener to believe that Viktor was as serious about them as he was beneath the surface.

 

Brecc slug a claiming arm around Viktor, Viktor was his and he’d tear anyone apart who thought they could claim his mate for themselves. He was Akan and that was no lie…

 

As annoying as this tournament was, Brecc felt a begrudgingly gratitude about it formally introducing him to his mate and bringing them together.

 

He could feel all sorts of emotions binding them together and deepening the mate bond, Viktor’s sudden completely comprehensible conversing was likely due to some sort of telepathic effect of their bond.

 

That made Brecc even more smug as he drifted off still holding Viktor close...

 

 


	8. Chapter 7

 

Chapter 7

 

Brecc woke up and was at first disconcerted about sharing his bed with a naked male, but his wolf’s smugness quickly reminded him that this was his mate...

 

His crush Viktor Krum returned his desire and they were mates despite being different creatures...

 

In Chuvash form, Viktor was much smaller and surprisingly delicate compared to his human form. The Durmstrang Seeker’s hair was also longer and reached his shoulders, it shown like a raven’s wing despite the greenish light coming from the window.

 

Windows in Slytherin looked out into the lake, something like a Muggle aquarium according to Adrian’s aunt Charity Burbage.

 

Brecc’s stomach growled reminding him that it was late and likely dinner time...

 

Viktor snuggled in his sleep and that made Brecc’s wolf even more smug...

 

Reluctantly, Brecc nudged his mate awake, “Wake up, we should eat...”

 

Viktor yawned, “Brecc?”

 

Brecc kissed him lightly, “What do you want to eat?”

 

Viktor blushed, “Steaks? Rare...”

 

Brecc chuckled, “One of these days we should go hunting...”

 

Viktor’s eyes shone, “Really?”

 

Brecc coughed, “Sure...one of these nights anyway...”

 

Then he called for his elf ordering five rare steaks to share as well as a large baked potato and hot buttered rolls.

 

While they waited, Brecc sat up and leaned against the headboard of the silver lime four-poster bed with Viktor cuddled up to his side.

 

Now that he had claimed his mate, it made Brecc much more relaxed in Viktor’s company.

 

Granted they still had to face the Triwizard Tournament and all its dangers but Brecc was confident in himself even if he hadn’t entered with any serious desire to participate...

 

After his elf delivered their dinner, they ate in silence.

 

After their meal, Brecc carried Viktor into the en suite bathroom where there was, thank Salazar, an already prepared bath that they slid into.

 

Usually, Brecc preferred showers but given that they had rather violently mated it was possible that because it was clearly Viktor’s first time being penetrated that his mate might find standing difficult.

 

Viktor closed his eyes and let himself fully relax, he was a public figure despite his status as a Chuvash submissive.

 

There would be some trouble once their relationship was made public in both the Chuvash and the Wizarding Communities.

 

While Viktor knew that Misha would never say anything to the papers and the High Master was too intimidated by Viktor’s family to consider it.

 

As for his cousin Tihomir Ivanovski, called Tisho by the family was also his best friend and very protective; despite Viktor’s skill in the air, Tisho had argued against Viktor flying professionally. Only to eventually sullenly agree that the choice was up to Viktor’s sire and later his mate.

 

Viktor was nervous about bringing it up...

 

Brecc noticed that Viktor smelt nervous, so he asked quietly, “Is something wrong? Have I upset you?”

 

Viktor shook his head, “No, I was just thinking. You have noticed the Durmstrang student who follows me like a bodyguard?”

 

Brecc coughed, “The one who glares at me during Marches and at meals? Does he have a crush on you?”

 

The last part was growled of course...

 

Viktor shook his head, “No, you see Tihomir is my cousin but we call him Tisho. Tisho doesn’t approve of my flying professionally. Calls it too dangerous, Tisho will try to pressure you into making me quit...”

 

Brecc growled, “Is he a Dominant?”

 

Viktor sighed, “Yes, he was of the opinion that eligible dominants should be invited to dinner during the holidays so that I could be properly courted. My family are all Chuvash you see, so he figured out I wasn’t a dominant soon after my inheritance. I know Otec had to get my grandfather’s permission when I was offered a place by the Vrasta Vultures.”

 

“Why would you need such permission?” Brecc frowned.

 

“I’m a Submissive which their instincts demand that I be protected at all costs. After all, Seeker is the most dangerous position so it makes sense that there would be protests. Of course, we’ve taken pains to see that my status wasn’t known to my knowledge among my extended family. Mat definitely doesn’t know because I’ve been certain to avoid her since my inheritance.” Viktor shrugged.

  
Coming from a family that wasn’t all that close made Brecc nervous.  
  
After all, his parents were far apart in age from their other siblings, so if Brecc were close to anyone it was Adrian and Gary despite growing up in the Malfoy nursery due to both his parents working.

  
Granted they were both from affluent families and didn’t have to work but they chose to have careers. His mother Marsile worked for her family’s shop in the Hill of Tara village and his father was the liaison between the Hit Wizards to the Wizengamot Law Enforcement committee.  
  
Brecc had considered following in his father’s footsteps at one point, given that Adrian’s grandfather was the Head Hit Wizard, he had a good chance of being accepted to training after graduation.  
  
Yet his true love was Quidditch…  
  
Behind his mate Viktor of course…  
  
Viktor frowned, “Is something wrong?”  
  
Brecc swallowed, “I just realized that I was joining a very large, close family.”   
  
“Is that a bad thing?” Viktor asked nervously.  
  
Brecc sighed, “Probably not, but it will be something I will have to get used to. I have cousins here of course but they are all so much younger and in different Houses.”  
  
Viktor frowned, “But I heard that you were related to a Hufflepuff, isn’t she in the same year as you? I thought she was one of your few non-Slytherin supporters…”  
  
Brecc groaned, “Oh right, I always forget Max, well its Maxine really. Mather sees her more than I do; because Max is a Hufflepuff and a Beater we don’t see each other much outside of our few shared classes.”  
  
Viktor whispered, “That’s just so sad, I’ve been close to Tisho for practically our entire lives. Even if he’s mated to his beloved Katya…”  
  
Brecc vaguely remembered that one of the Durmstrang students shared a student apartment just outside Slytherin with the sole female Triwizard candidate from Durmstrang. While it wasn’t spoken aloud, it was presumed that this meant that they were bonded or at least in Brecc’s estimation mated.

 

Brecc soon found himself kissing Viktor’s neck and rutting against his mate.

 

Viktor’s arms wrapped around Brecc’s neck even as he spread his legs offering himself to Brecc…

 

Brecc groaned with lust as he laid claim to his mate’s body, his lust had boiled over and he doubted that he could restrain himself now that he’d tasted the joy of a claiming.

 

Viktor seemed as eager for the act as he was for them to knot, their sexual combustibility increased when they were so intimately tied together.

 

They went nearly half a dozen rounds before Brecc’s knot subsided, Brecc reached to touch his wand to cast refreshing charms on them both and a cleaning charm on the bed before he followed Viktor in sleep…

 

 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brecc was a bit uneasy when there was a chime from his door guard, which was a statue of large coiled snake, letting him know that he had a visitor.

It wasn’t even six in the morning yet when Brecc summoned his dressing gown and he stepped into his slippers before opening the door a crack. “Yes?”

“Montague? Is Vitya in zhere wit yoo?”

Brecc recognised the powerfully built teen as the one Viktor had referred to as his cousin Tihomir but he was called Tisho.

“Tihomir isn’t it?” Brecc yawned.

Tihomir nodded, “Yes, don’t bother lying I know that Vitya is in there.”

Brecc growled, “Yes my mate is here, why does it concern you?”

“Mate? You’re no Chuvash.” Tihomir snorted.

Brecc glowered, “I’m an Akan...”

“At least you aren’t human, Vitya has always been strange...” Tihomir grumbled.

“Go away Tisho...” Viktor called out sleepily.

“I already informed our parents of this.”

Viktor let out a yip of dismay before he began yelling at his cousin in Russian.

Tihomir ignored Viktor’s complaints, addressing himself to Brecc, “There is to be a family meal tonight. You will come. No excuses Vitya, unless you’re ashamed of your fraternizing with your rival.”

Then as soon as Tihomir had interrupted them, he disappeared out of the Dungeon common room likely to return to his own mate.

Viktor groaned into his pillow.

Brecc shut the door of his apartment and returned to be, “What is the matter?”

“You’re about to be ambushed...” Viktor mumbled.

Brecc was no coward but he was wary of meeting Viktor’s parents and extended family so soon...

XooooooX

Because Brecc wasn’t very social, they had kept to the Quidditch Captain’s apartment until just before dinner emerging from the apartment only to almost crash into Tihomir who had come to fetch them.

Tihomir wasn’t alone; in fact, he was accompanied by his mate Katerina whom they called Katya and Viktor’s younger brother Mikhail.

His mate was frowning at a younger, prettier boy who vaguely resembled Viktor.

“You must be Vitya’s mate. I’m Misha, born Mikhail Krum but my friends call me Mike.”

Brecc bowed slightly, “Brecc Montague...”

“This is my mate Katya, Katya this is Vitya’s mate.” Tihomir said gruffly.

The witch curtsied, “Nice to meet you.”

Viktor blinked, “Misha,”

“Chicho Dragomir and Zia Diamante want to meet Brecc too! Isn’t that right Tisho?” Misha said stubbornly in Bulgarian.

Tihomir nodded, “Yes, along with our cousins, your father and your grandfathers.”

“Dyadya Ilya and Kuma Bisera aren’t coming?” Viktor swallowed.

“Otets said he may be busy,” Tihomir shrugged. “Maĭka promised to be there if her work allowed it. Tetya Klaris is likely exhausted from practice or had a Quidditch match this weekend.”

“Mat?” Viktor asked nervously.

“Not invited to my knowledge.” Tihomir snorted.

Misha and Tisho bullied them outside, where they were grateful for their winter cloaks, gloves, mufflers and boots as well because of the icy wet leaves and brisk wind.

Tihomir had a map that led to the house that their Uncle Dragomir and Aunt Diamante were renting but because Brecc knew Hogsmeade the best, he was volunteered as their guide.

It was a Sunday so they did have classes in the morning, which meant they couldn’t be out too late...

The five of them made their way to the house.

Misha scurried forward and knocked excitedly.

To their mutual surprise, the door was opened by an older version of Viktor only much taller and broader.

Viktor gasped, “Otec!”

Both Krum brothers were pulled into a bear hug, Katya received kisses on the cheeks and Tihomir a firm handshake before Brecc was enthusiastically greeted in broken English.

“Velcome velcome to my Shurin’s house. Bashta and Otec be excited to meet our Vitya’s mate.”

Viktor blushed, “Thiz iz my fazher Branko Krum. Iz Mat ‘ere?”

Branko shook his head replying in Bulgarian, “She chose to remain at Iĭgŭls Nest and I did not tell her why we were invited. It was your uncle who chose to invite my parents.”

Viktor groaned replying in the same tongue, “I planned to introduce him properly to Misha, not throw him to the family.”

Brecc cleared his throat, “While I have some knowledge of Italian, French and German; I know very little Russian and less Bulgarian.”

Viktor blushed and pointed his wand at Brecc, swiftly casting spells to allow him to understand Bulgarian, Russian and Croatian. “Zhat zhould be better.”

Brecc realised that the more nervous Viktor was the harsher his Bulgarian accent was, not that he minded.

Branko escorted them into the house where he boomingly introduced Brecc to Viktor’s Uncle Dragomir Ionescue and Aunt Diamante Bianchesshi; their children Alessandro, Ambra, Esmeralda and Antonio; as well as his paternal grandfathers Damitar and Nebosja Krum. Tihomir’s mother and Branko’s sister arrived soon after Viktor, Brecc, Katya, Misha and Tihomir.

It didn’t take long to realise that Viktor wasn’t Viktor, Mikhail was definitely called Misha, Alessandro was Sanya, Ambra was called Amya, Esmeralda was Esmya and Antonio was Toxa.

The nicknames were very odd in Brecc’s very British opinion but the boisterous camaraderie reminded him of himself and Adrian or even the Weasleys and Brecc felt very at home.

The family was very welcoming and when hearing that his mother was pregnant after seventeen years with a girl, they were very worried and excited for them. The family was going to be very unlike what his mother was used to and Brecc did worry about how she would take his new family.

Brecc was surprised to learn that Viktor’s Aunt Diamante was a writer while his own mother worked for a family hedge witch shop that sold herbs that were grown by the family but especially his Mather.

Bisera Krum who was bonded to Ilriya or Ilya Ivanoski, whose much younger sister Klara flew with Viktor for the Bulgarian National team. Bisera and Ilya’s son, Viktor’s best friend Tihomir who was congenially called Tisho and teased Viktor about ignoring him was currently at Hogwarts as a former prospective Durmstrang Champion.

Klara however like her brother Ilya wasn’t present any more than Viktor and Misha’s mother...

Dinner was loud but friendly with lots of school stories, it was interesting considering that Diamante was a former Beauxbatons student but a majority of Viktor’s family were graduates from Durmstrang just as Viktor hoped to be.

Sanya was at Durmstrang but his sisters Amya and Esmya were expected to attend Beauxbatons just like their madre while Toxa was too young to decide his prospective school.

Viktor’s family was very welcoming and Brecc only agreed to leave since Misha and the others need sleep.

Viktor’s father and grandfathers left first, Bisera and Ilya escorted Viktor's cousin Sanya and Amya back to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons respectively while Dragomir lead them up to Hogwarts.

Brecc had been cornered by Viktor’s grandfathers and sire who questioned him about his Marks, inheritance and ambition before demanding to know what his creature inheritance was.

Once Viktor was inside the apartment, Tihomir leaned in and hissed, “If you ever hurt Viktor, I will gut you. Good night Vitya, I’ll take Misha back up to the Tower before I join Katya for the night...”

Viktor helped Brecc undress while apologizing for their having been ambushed by Viktor’s family...

Brecc was pleased that Viktor’s family was so protective but he worried that he wouldn’t measure up to their expectations of someone worthy enough to be Viktor’s mate but he was determined to be a good mate...

 

 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Brecc was surprised when Viktor’s Uncle Dragomir appeared at Slytherin table the Saturday before the First Task.

 

“Chicho Dragomir, what brings you here?” Viktor asked curiously.

 

“I was going for a walk and I ended up at Hogwarts. Would you and Brecc like to join me? Tisho, you and Katya may join us.”

 

There was something secretive about Dragomir’s ‘walk’ but Brecc felt as if he was expected to agree and out of curiosity, he did...

 

Dragomir lead them not directly to Hogsmeade proper but towards the Hogsmeade side of the Forbidden Forest.

 

Brecc knew that Viktor’s Uncle was in the Magizoologist field but he was not expecting this...

 

Dragons...

 

Four fire-breathing dragons...

 

Misha’s eyes widened, “Dragons! What are they?”

 

“A Romanian Longhorn, a Hungarian Horntail, Ukrainian Ironbelly and a Catalonian Fireball; they asked for four nesting dragons. I am wary about the Horntail, it’s a nasty brat and I don’t envy anyone for that. I do hope that Viktor ends up with that one. He knows the most about dragons after all...” Dragomir muttered darkly.

 

Brecc flinched; he didn’t want Viktor, Harry or himself to end up with a troublesome dragon. Not that he was cruel enough to wish it on Delacour...

 

Brecc spotted Charlie Weasley and Blaise nearby, Charlie didn’t usually have that aura of pride but showing off his dragons was his way of preening for Blaise’s awe he supposed.

 

Blaise’s eyes gleamed with pride but there was a tightness to his mouth that Brecc suspected was on Draco’s behalf.

 

Draco and Blaise were so close, that like himself and Adrian, it was a joke that they would end up betrothed and later bonded but such things were clearly unlikely...

 

Brecc was only too glad to leave the dragons; next Friday his mate, himself and little Harry Potter would be facing dragons.

 

Letting them go into such danger infuriated his wolf...

 

Brecc did not want to allow either to face a dragon but especially not that Hungarian Horntail...

 

Needless to say, by the time they were safely inside the Quidditch Captain’s apartment, Brecc was not in the mood to let Viktor go...

 

Viktor didn’t complain that Brecc was clingy but snuggled close as if to reassure him.

 

Brecc did not want Friday the twenty-fifth of November to ever dawn...

 

 


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite being in another universe; Harry as well as Ned and Gracie Nott still ended up wards of Remus and Severus in the same way. The only real difference thus far is that Montague is champion rather than Pucey.

Chapter 10

 

Despite not wanting the morning of the First Task to dawn, it did as mornings always do.

 

Viktor could tell that Brecc’s wolf was too close to the surface for his own good, so rather than ask one of their families’ elves to bring them food he convinced his mate to work out some of their tension by slipping out of the castle with him.

 

Despite his Chuvash inheritance, Viktor’s animagus form was that of a greyhound which was surprisingly female likely due to his being a submissive. It was a thrill to run alongside his bear-sized wolf mate…

 

They slipped into the forest together in their canine forms, with Viktor’s hound playfully teasing Brecc’s brindle wolf.

 

Brecc probably should have considered the strangeness of a dragon shifter mated to a wolf shifter but he didn’t question fate. Viktor was his and that was all important…

 

They frolicked and stalked both prey and each other before pausing briefly to feast on a doe that Brecc brought down instinctively which had Viktor’s Chuvash preening internally with pride…

 

Given Brecc’s strength, Viktor wondered briefly if his mate could challenge a bear…

 

Not that he wanted his lover in danger…

 

The thought of danger brought home that the First Task would begin shortly and that both of them would be participating…

 

Brecc shifted first, but it was Viktor who summoned them clothing to dress before shifting himself and dressing with a charm.

 

Brecc wrapped his own Slytherin scarf around Viktor’s neck before muttering, “For luck…”

 

Viktor blushed, kissing him before returning the favour with his own Durmstrang house scarf.

 

Someone landed beside them in the clearing…

 

Brecc’s heckles were raised and he growled as his wand appeared in his hand.

 

Viktor recognised the arrival even as he snuggled into Brecc’s side, ‘It’s only my uncle…’

 

Brecc wrapped his free arm around him, scowling, “Yes?”

 

“The schools are headed for the arena. Since I sensed my nephew, I thought I should inform you. I did not wish to offend you or interfere in your settling period.” Dragomir said gruffly.  


Viktor thanked his uncle before leading Brecc away in the direction of the dragons that he sensed.

 

They exited the trees to see Harry Potter and Mademoiselle Delacour in the company of Professor Snape, Madame Maxime and High Master Karkaroff.

 

They greeted and were greeted by the adults and their fellow Champions as they fell in step with them.

 

They were escorted to a large garish striped tent when they were greeted enthusiastically by Bagman who was the more irritating of the judges.

 

“Welcome, welcome. Come in, sit!”

 

Viktor didn’t protest when he was pulled into Brecc’s lap.

 

Harry clambered onto a chair too large for him with his feet swinging while Fleur ignored Brecc’s intimate yet protective gesture as she daintily was seated herself but she smelt of welcome.

 

Bagman sniffed indignantly, “We shall be testing your daring as I said before. We’ve arrange for dragons for each of you.”

 

The odious man pulled a small sack from his robes and dangled it triumphantly.

 

“You’re to pick your dragon and then present yourselves when the whistles blow.”

 

When none of the champions moved, or betrayed a flicker of surprise at his announcement, Bagman grumbled under his breath as he stalked over to Delacour and with a barely disguised leer announced.

 

“Ladies first.”  


Delacour treated him to a look of icy distain as she stuck her hand out in such a fashion that it seemed almost claw-like before removing a miniature green dragon with a gold chain from which dangled a green ‘2’.

 

Viktor recognised it as a Romanian Longhorn even as Bagman walked towards Harry with his slightly creepy doting smile.

 

Harry trembled but appeared defiantly determined as he reached into the proffered sack.

 

Viktor let out a gasp of horror when the youngest of the Champions held in his hand the most vicious of all of the dragons his uncle had brought for the First Task: the Hungarian Horntail…

 

He hid his face in Brecc’s shoulder as he tried to calm himself…

 

Brecc’s mood was already tense with frustration and irritation but he was furious about the dragon that Potter had drawn. Hadn’t the poor kid suffered enough? First the loss of his parents to the Dark Lord, the threat of Black last year and now this? Being an illegal Fourth Triwizard Champion was bad enough without drawing the most dangerous dragon present.

 

He growled, making Bagman pull back even as Brecc’s hand darted into the bag forcing it to tear apart.

 

The dragon clutched in Brecc’s hand was the Ukrainian Ironbelly, the silver scaled dragon was large enough to carry off the Durmstrang ship if it escaped and he had to deal with it. Salazar’s Cauldron, today was just getting worse…

 

He barely registered that his dragon had a titanium chain with a red ‘1’ dangling from it…

 

On the floor hissing like an angry cat lay the last dragon; a Catalonian Fireball with red ‘3’ on a golden chain…

 

That was clearly Viktor’s…

 

Reluctantly, he windlessly summoned it and slipped it into his mate’s hand before Bagman could do more than curse about the torn bag.

 

Nervously, Bagman began to blather on but no one paid him any mind.

 

The whistle that sounded had Bagman stopping his ignored speech and muttering an inane apology before tearing off.

 

Viktor didn’t relax at all until Bagman scurried out of the tent and then it was only miniscule…

 

Delacour rose to pace anxiously while Harry began to sweat and wring his hands.

 

Viktor remained in his lap clutching at his shirt, startling badly when the whistle sounded once more.

 

Viktor must have realised that he had chosen the Ironbelly that had the number ‘1’ which was of course the second most dangerous dragon…

 

Brecc did set Viktor on his feet but he led his worried mate out of the tent, still holding him tight to his side.

 

Allowing Viktor to participate in the Triwizard Tournament went against his instincts but Brecc satisfied his urge to protect his mate by keeping him close and leaving him at the gate to the arena where he could see him. He paused briefly to kiss his hand as he attempted to undo Viktor’s fingers from his winter cloak.

 

Brecc left it in Viktor’s grasp, stepping towards the judges’ golden curtained booth.

 

He could hear some cheering, in it he recognised his Housemates’ voices, his best friend’s little brother Gary Pucey and Draco’s new Gryffindor acquaintances but overall nearly three-quarters of Hogwarts was silent.

 

Brecc squinted while his sire Chadwick was present, his mother was not likely, still too ill due to her surprising pregnancy. His godfather Tiberius Pucey’s bonded Lady Faith Burbage-Pucey was there with her youngest son as well but his godfather wasn’t.

 

Brecc ignored the boos that reached his wolf keen ears but he stood tall as benefited his blood and creature inheritance.

 

A curtain fell revealing a much larger version of his toy Ironbelly.

 

Brecc strode confidently towards the dragon pausing briefly to cast a powerful spell at the Ironbelly’s wings and front legs to encase them in diamond. A second spell that was a variation of the first created a diamond muzzle to keep the dragon from opening its mouth to spew fire.

 

Viktor was astonished at the choice, it was not was what he had decided to use when learning he was facing a dragon.

 

Brecc stalked the dragon before leaping into the nest and taking the egg from it in his mouth. He triumphantly emerged not fifteen minutes from his spellcasting with the objective completed.

 

Viktor joined Hogwarts and their families in cheering. He was beaming with pride in his mate; understandably, of course right?

 

Before the dragon keepers could react, Brecc had run full speed from the dragon to offer his egg to Viktor. Darting underneath his cloak that he’d left with Viktor, he transformed back and emerged fully clothed to remove his spells from the Ironbelly.

 

As he spun around to remove the spells, Brecc vaguely noted the loud cheering from the Hogwarts students even as he waited for the Judges to deliberate.

 

Bagman gave him an 8, as did Madame Maxime and Crouch while Karkaroff and Dumbledore gave him 7s.

 

Viktor began growling in Russian under his breath cursing the unfairness of the scores.

 

To Brecc’s surprise, Hogwarts seemed to be protesting the scores as well despite having despised him for being selected as their Champion.

 

Brecc wasn’t complaining about the support but it seemed about as ridiculous as Potter’s brush with Hogwarts despising him due to their suspicions of the poor kid being the Heir of Slytherin only to change their minds after Potter’s close friend Granger was attacked alongside the Clearwater heiress.

 

The whistle blew again so Brecc and Viktor retreated back to the tent.

 

Brecc gave the French witch a hopefully reassuring smile as they passed her.

 

When they arrived, poor Potter seemed even more distressed and was surprisingly practicing the summoning charm on his dragon toy.

 

Deciding to give him his space, Brecc returned to their seat from before and let Viktor climb into his lap.

 

All too soon the whistle blew a fourth time, this time summoning Viktor to face his own dragon…

 

Viktor slid from Brecc’s lap only to tug his mate to his feet and lead him back out of the tent. He knew that Brecc would worry and he wanted to reassure him that he wasn’t going to take any unnecessary, dangerous chances. It was hard enough on his mate having him in the tournament…

 

The curtain hiding his dragon fluttered to the ground revealing the familiar form of Carmesina, the Catalonian Fireball who had been at the preserve for many years.

 

Viktor stepped forward touching Brecc’s scarf for reassurance before he roared startling the audience.

                                                                                     

He could hear his father and uncle boom with laughter as well as snorts from his cousin.

 

The other two Chuvash dragon keepers made exclamations of shock.

 

Viktor had merely roared Carmesina’s name in Draconic.

 

Once he had her attention, he told her about the fake egg promising it wouldn’t harm her eggs but that it was a test on how well he knew her.

 

She recognised him from previous visits to the preserve so he was able to convince her to roll the golden egg out of her nest.

 

Carmesina actually pushed it out with her nose and it rolled to stop at his feet.

 

Viktor snatched up and held it over his head in a parody of his World Cup ending capture…

 

Viktor’s family, schoolmates and fans cheered very loudly but he could hear Brecc over them all…

 

Then familiar arms wrapped around him and Brecc nosed his neck inhaling his scent to ensure that he was unharmed.

 

They remained like that while the judges deliberated and even when they raised their wands to award Viktor his scores.

 

Bagman gave Viktor an ‘8’ as did Crouch and Madame Maxime while Karkaroff awarded Viktor a ‘10’ and Dumbledore lazily or vindictively depending on your perception skills chose to give him a mere ‘7’.

 

No matter that Viktor’s score of 42 wasn’t too horrible but it was that Brecc’s was only a 38 which the Bulgarian found irritating…

 

After all, he deserved better in Viktor’s opinion…

 

They left together just as the whistle blew a fifth time summoning the youngest champion this time.

 

Potter was stiff as he walked out into the enclosure.

 

Rather than leaving completely, Brecc chose to watch from the gate as a show of support for the kid.

 

Viktor planned to unshrink his Firebolt and rescue the boy if he ended up in over his head and damn the rules.

 

Potter actually seemed determined compared to his earlier nervous anxiety even as the curtain fell revealing the Horntail.

 

What Potter yelled made Viktor stumble into Brecc in surprise…

 

“Accio Firebolt!”

 

Brecc was stunned, was the kid insane? Sure, Potter was genius in the air despite having a history of taking too many chances and beating Slytherin soundly every time they had a match but even Viktor hadn’t dared to attempt to outfly a dragon much less the most dangerous one at the Tournament!

 

They watched as a Firebolt, clearly Potter’s, soared out of the trees from the direction of the castle only to be snatched out of the air and leapt onto even as Potter was pushing off the ground.

 

To Brecc’s recollection, Potter had never shown any fear of heights though the kid had been nervous before his turn came around.

 

Bagman made a snide comment about the baby champion running away but when Viktor squinted he realised that Bagman was very much mistaken…

 

“He’s stalking the dragon!” he hissed at his mate, “How can he see from that height?”

 

Brecc had often wondered how Harry could see the way he did when he wore glasses, Draco had the sharpest eyes of anyone he knew and Harry always trounced him soundly on the pitch.

 

Then Potter suddenly dove straight for the Horntail.

 

Viktor’s eyes snapped to the ferocious dragon and saw that it had moved its claws away from its eggs.

 

An opening…

 

The golden egg glinted like a very large snitch hiding in a patch of clouds and Potter snatched it up in a diving steal only to head up immediately.

 

Hogwarts shouted at his victory having switched to Potter supporters like the mindless sheep that they were…

 

Brecc let out a roar of triumph and then two voices let out screams…

 

The Horntail had taken its revenge; its knife-like tail had lashed out carving deep into Potter’s arm and knocked the boy off of his broom.

 

Brecc cast his diamond spell on the Horntail to restrain it even as Viktor leapt into the air, resizing his Firebolt beneath him.

 

Viktor spun hanging onto his Firebolt with his knees as he caught Potter first and then the boy’s Firebolt not far from the ground before rolling once more to land safely.

 

This time the entire stand stood and shouted.

 

Brecc took Potter out of Viktor’s arms and lifted him onto his shoulders in a show of solidarity between Hogwarts’ champions.

 

Then Brecc’s mother’s healer Andromeda Tonks appeared with a very worried Professor Snape at her heels. The formidable Healer gestured for him to set Potter down and he did so immediately.

 

Brecc was vaguely aware that Snape was Potter’s current guardian and wasn’t entirely surprised when the taciturn professor shook his hand in gratitude before squeezing Viktor’s shoulder.

 

Snape didn’t voice his gratitude but rather it was apparent in his mannerisms.

 

Brecc and Viktor graciously accepted Snape’s silent show of gratitude while Healer Andromeda tended to Potter.

 

The judges seemed to be arguing over the kid’s marks and Viktor was glowering at Karkaroff. The swine better not be too harsh on the kid, Potter was quite brave in his opinion to attempt to challenge a Horntail on a broom.

 

The judges were still arguing when Andromeda stepped back and began lecturing Potter for his foolhardy Gryffindorish behaviour.

 

Snape surprised Brecc again by embracing Potter while avoiding his injured arm.

 

The crowd began chanting Potter impatiently and the boy shockingly hid his face in Snape’s robes.

 

Finally, judges rose and their silencing bubble came down so they could give their scores so Snape stepped back releasing Potter from his embrace.

 

From Bagman came a 10; while Madame Maxime, Crouch and High Master Karkaroff gave Potter 7s but Headmaster Dumbledore only gave the kid a 6.

 

That gave Potter a score of 37…

 

Which both Brecc and Viktor felt was unfair, a ten may have been too high but a 6 was cruel.

 

Potter looked confused, “Why a 10? I was hurt…”

 

Brecc squeezed his shoulder gently, treating him like an equal despite his age and lack of experience, “Your average mark is about a 7.5 and that’s fair, don’t you think?”

 

Potter blushed, “I guess, why are you being so nice to me? We’ve hardly ever spoke before….”

 

Brecc coughed, “I suppose it’s because you remind me of Adrian’s little brother Gary, he’s in Gryffindor as well.”

 

“As is Misha,” Viktor said gently, “he just start in September.”  


They headed out of the enclosure with Snape and Andromeda talking quietly behind them, though neither tried to eavesdrop it was difficult to avoid overhearing yet once they exited the enclosure they were ambushed by Potter’s worried friends.

 

Granger of course hugged him fiercely before lecturing him for frightening her, she reminded Brecc a bit of Pansy with her mother bear aura. Giselle Goyle wasn’t protective in that manner but she likely had her claws or fangs like any Slytherin witch.

 

Brecc was stunned to see his father with Adrian and Gary’s mother Madam Faith Burbage-Pucey, his godbrothers and Lady Lyra Malfoy.

 

His father was beaming with pride despite his worried and shadowed eyes “My son the Hogwarts Champion…”

 

Brecc coughed, “Father. this is Viktor Krum, his family have given their consent for me to court him.”

 

His father scowled, “Brecc...”

 

Brecc growled, “Father, I have taken the Pucey inheritance, I would prefer your consent but Viktor is as bound to me as I am to him.”

 

Chadwick Montague blinked, “The Pucey inheritance?”

 

Brecc nodded “There is enough Pucey magic bound together with our own since Puceys have served as godfathers to our children for eons that it was inevitable.”

 

His father sighed, “My apologies Master Krum. I have been so wrapped up due to Brecc’s mother’s ill health that I have quite forgotten my manners.”

 

Viktor chose to be gracious and accepted the apology with a tip of his head, “My mother has often been unwell so I understand. Though I did have a very attentive father who ensured that we were brought up properly...”

 

Brecc was further surprised when Viktor’s loud boisterous family appeared; grandfathers, father, brother, uncle, aunt and cousins all loudly congratulating him for his clever handling of his Fireball.

 

Brecc had to restrain himself because of all of the males present with the exception of Misha were dominants.

 

Viktor’s cousin Tihomir fixed Potter with a glare, “I am pleased that Vitya didn’t try such a stunt. Zese iz vhy children do not belong in zuch a dangerous tournament.”

 

Potter cringed.

 

Brecc growled, “The boy did not enter the Tournament “

 

“Nor does he have the permission of his guardian to compete much less to have entered in the first place.” Snape grumbled. “Unfortunately, our petition to the Board of Governors has been ignored.”

 

Lady Lyra sniffed, “Our numerous petitions, even my Lucius has been ignored as of late.”

 

Snape scowled, “Rest assured Lyra since I have been relieved of my teaching duties by your sister,”

                                                                                                                                      

“For your own good,” Healer Andromeda said sharply.

 

Snape seemed to glower and then thought better of it, “So it seems, anyway as I was saying, since I have been relieved of said duties, I will be attending the Board of Governors’ meetings and supporting Lyall Lupin’s complaint as well as Lucius’. Rest assured, I will not be backing down. This tournament is far too dangerous for someone of Harry’s age, which is why it’s against the rules.”

 

The adults seemed to be in agreement and satisfied with that anger however Potter seemed to be irritated. Was it because it because he was annoyed with their protectiveness or that they were ignoring his technical success? Either way, Brecc felt sorry for the kid…

 

They headed up towards the castle with Harry’s friends being invited to Snape’s rooms for fresh biscuits, steaming chocolate and cider.

 

But Viktor’s uncle invited Brecc and his father to join their family celebrating at his rented house in Hogsmeade.

 

Brecc was even further surprised when his father accepted even though reminded them that his mother was unwell and that he had promised to tell her about the Tournament’s First Task.

 

Dragomir merely clapped him on the back and promised to keep him only long enough to warm up and offered him the use of the floo at his rented house.

 

So, with Viktor snuggled into his side, Brecc and his father joined Viktor’s extended family walking towards Hogsmeade…

 

 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Chad flooed into the Maternity/Paternity Wing at St. Mungos’ and headed for his Bondmate’s room.

 

Andromeda, his former Housemate and prefect was an old friend and had taken Mairsile on as one of her first patients. His old friend was very protective of her and after her scare over the summer had put Mairsile on bed rest to protect her and their child.

 

After all, their previous birth healer had almost cost his bondmate her life. The pregnancy would have been easy if she hadn’t already almost died while delivering Brecc. His bonded hadn’t realised she was pregnant and had gotten dehydrated as well as malnourished due to missing key nutrients in her diet. After learning it was a girl due to overhearing the nurses who hadn’t realised that Mairsile was under the influence of a translation charm, Mairsile had refused to end the pregnancy and had allowed Andromeda to order her to spend the rest of the pregnancy in bed.

 

He knew that she had wanted to have a large family but being forced to naturally deliver Brecc who was far too large for her body had taken that from them. The delivery had done serious damage and only quick thinking on Andromeda’s part had saved her life and womb. Andromeda had gone Black on the Healer; hexing them silent and lashing them to a conjured chair while she took over the delivery. The healer had attempted to threaten to have Andromeda expelled but his own threat of a lawsuit had them rethinking that.

 

This little girl was their miracle…

 

Sadly, unlike himself and Brecc, it was unlikely that this girl would have a Pucey best friend…

 

Unlike himself, Tiberius hadn’t taken a desk job after the war. His best friend had taken a tracking job from Emelia, another schoolmate of theirs to verify that the Dark Lord was gone for good.

 

So, with the exception of the rare hunting trip that Tiberius had dragged Adrian, Brecc, Cormac and Gary, his friend was rarely in Britain.

 

Tiberius was no longer a Hit Wizard in Chad’s opinion; he had become an obsessed hunter chasing a myth.

 

Mairsile was propped up on pillows looking put out with him.

 

Given her poor health of late, despite understanding and agreeing with her enforced bedrest, it annoyed Mairsile that she was no longer active.

 

Mairsile raised her own plants for her family’s hedge witch shop in the Hill of Tara village, it was more like Diagon Alley than Hogsmeade but that was mere semantics. Of course, his bondmate also took her turn at running the shop. With the exception of Mairsile’s Quidditch-obsessed Hufflepuff niece Maxine, at present there was no one to inherit the shop. After all, it was entailed upon and run by witches much like **Macmillan’s Millinery** and the Burbages’ **In Stitches**.

 

Chad sat beside her on the bed and slipped an arm around her slim shoulders, “Our Brecc is quite grown up, you know how worried I was when we learned that he had been selected as Hogwarts’ Champion but he proved he was worthy today.”

 

His Hufflepuff Bonded knew how little most of Hogwarts thought of Slytherin, they wouldn’t agree that a Slytherin could represent them well.

 

Chad continued, “Our son is an Akan like Tiberius, Brecc encased his dragon in diamond I believe and then transformed to retrieve his egg. I believe only Krum was faster….”

 

Mairsile gasped, “Dragons? Was he hurt?”

 

Chad shook his head, “No, he even managed to help save the youngest champion with Krum.” Then he scowled, “Actually, both of Hogwarts’ Champions faced the more dangerous of the dragons.”

 

Mairsile trembled.

 

Chad sighed, “Brecc is a Slytherin, thus he knew how to succeed without being in danger. Our Brecc faced a Ukrainian Ironbelly if young Blaise Zabini is to be believed but Potter drew the worst: a foul-tempered Hungarian Horntail…”

 

His bonded shivered. “Dear me, those poor boys…”

 

Chad murmured soothing words before sharing the news that their son had managed to land his crush as his mate.

 

Mairsile frowned, “So our Brecc is both an Akan and mated?”

 

Chad nodded, “Viktor Krum’s family seem to have accepted our son as well as their mateship with more ease than myself. I reacted poorly but apparently, Viktor’s mother has been unwell so my gaffe was forgiven. His uncle was polite enough to invite me back to the house he was renting in Hogsmeade for a hot drink and the use of his floo.”

 

“Why is he staying in Hogsmeade?” Mairsile asked curiously.

 

“Likely because it was his preserve that furnished the dragons” Chad said absently as he covered her hand that lay on her stomach. “Perhaps also because at least three of the prospective Durmstrang Champions were associated with that family.”

 

“Krum,” Mairsile murmured, “I believe they are prominent procurers of rare ingredients.”   


“If that is so, then perhaps you have another market.” Chad said and then regretted it.

 

Mairsile glowered at him.

 

Chad knew of course that Mairsile only provided goods to her family’s shop; she never agreed to provide for apothecaries or similar shops…

 

He held up a hand in defeat, “You know I was far from serious, I know your feelings on the matter. I was attempting to lighten the mood.”

 

Anyone who had the misfortune to believe that Hufflepuffs were a load of useless duffers had never seen an angry badger.

 

Chad hoped that Mairsile would be well enough to watch the Second Task…

 

 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

Brecc was a bit surprised to have Snape's substitute Instructor, Draco's infamous Aunt Andromeda call him up as the bell rang releasing them from Potions the week before winter holidays began.

 

"How is that egg coming?" She barked at him.

 

Brecc blinked, "Its screeching nonsense. It's not Veela, I know that much."

 

Andromeda scoffed, "Top of your year and you still have yet to puzzle it out? Try taking a bath and take that dratted egg with you."

 

Brecc frowned, "I thought professors weren't allowed to help..."

 

Andromeda sniffed disdainfully, "I am not the sort to give answers, whether or not you decide to take a bath is up you. Consider it repayment for saving my patient from greater injury."

 

Confused, Brecc nodded and excused himself before he made his way out of the classroom.

 

XooooooX

 

Viktor was still in lessons when Brecc's first free period came around.

 

He decided to ask Adrian if they could relax in the Slytherin baths rather heading into the library.

 

Adrian let out a groan, "That sounds amazing..."

 

His best friend had been looking strained lately, Brecc wasn't sure whether it was due to his mate's age, formidable grandmother, Adrian's prefect duties, NEWT coursework or Longbottom's self-esteem issues.

 

The two of them made their way into the dungeons switching their school things for bathing supplies including robes and toiletries.

 

They were bathed and massaged before stepping into the bath proper.

 

Brecc summoned his golden egg and reluctantly opened it in his lap which put the usually hideously shrieking object beneath the water.

 

Both Akans had prepared themselves for said pain only to be surprised by silence.

 

Adrian groaned, "Mermish. Why didn't we think of that?"

 

Brecc slid deeper into the bath, practically kneeling due to his height just to get his ears in the water.

 

_Come seek us where our voices sound_

_We cannot sing above the ground_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

 

Brecc frowned, ‘What he would sorely miss?’

 

Usually, that would be Viktor but his mate was a Champion so they couldn’t be each other’s hostage.

 

Perhaps Adrian or Gary? Brecc wasn’t close to any of his cousins enough to miss them even if it were Max.

 

Brecc was certain that if not himself, then Viktor’s beloved brother Misha would be in the Lake…

 

Whichever Pucey was in the lake, Brecc better get them back…

 

 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Brecc was almost consistently distracted between his studies and practicing for the Second Task when a family elf arrived with a note from his father.

Dear son,

Andromeda has determined that now the time is ripe to deliver your sister. Your presence is requested.

Your father,

Chadwick 

Brecc sighed, he changed his clothes and chugged a warming draught.

Viktor snuggled, ‘What’s the note about?’

‘Father said that my sister is to be born.’ Brecc coughed.

Viktor had already changed into warm clothes as he slid his hand into Brecc’s, ‘Then what are we waiting for? Oughtn’t we be going to meet your sister? I know that human customs are different than ours but surely we should attend the birth.’

Brecc nodded, ‘Of course.’

They walked past the edge of Hogwarts’ wards and used the floo at The Three Broomsticks for a minor fee.

Despite his age and creature inheritance, Brecc had yet to sit his Apparition exam. 

Between his NEWT courses and his place as a reluctant Triwizard Champion, Brecc hadn’t taken the time to sit the exam.

Usually they were scheduled during the holidays but he had no time for such things.

They arrived at St. Mungos where Brecc led his mate up to the Maternity/Paternity wing, pausing only briefly to ask directions to Lady Mairsile’s delivery room.

They made their way via the directions to where they found Brecc’s father pacing and cursing under his breath in their dialect.

Viktor frowned.

Brecc sighed; father was displeased that his boyhood friend Tiberius, Adrian’s father was not present. 

It wasn’t all that surprising when Adrian and his mother Madam Faith Burbage-Pucey arrived.

Brecc had always felt like a brother to Adrian and learning of their joint inheritance as Akans had only deepened the bond. Brecc was proud to be Beta to his godbrother’s Alpha.

His father eventually sagged in a chair while waiting.

They were all grateful when Andromeda left the delivery room, a flower wrapped bundle in her arms.

“Chadwick, meet your daughter Mauve.”

His father held out his arms and his infant sister was placed inside their father’s arms. 

It wasn’t talked about but his godfather was not Tiberius Pucey, rather it was Lucius Malfoy, another friend of their father.

Not that it mattered, the Pucey inheritance was still was strong in him.

Brecc had secretly envied Adrian the existence of Gary, not jealousy though. It would imply that he was afraid of losing something; rather it was the absence of a sibling of his own that had pained him.

Now looking at the miracle girl in his father’s arms, the feeling he’d had for Gary or even Adrian paled to the feeling he had for Mauve and he hadn’t even held her yet.

The look in his father’s eyes, promised that it would be quite some time before he would get the chance.

That didn’t matter; with Viktor leaning against him Brecc was sure that Mauve wouldn’t be the only child born to the House of Montague in the near future.

Given Mauve’s infancy, there was hopefully no chance that she would be in the lake, Brecc would tear the judges’ limb from limb for it and he was not naturally a violent person.

As if Andromeda, would allow such a possibility, Brecc could imagine the Black witch cursing rather than hexing the imbecile who considered Mauve as an option.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

Brecc had heard that Harry didn’t know how to dance but Draco had dealt with that quite handily, Mama Lyra had ensured that they had a well-rounded education that included art, music as well as elementary magical theory and the fundamentals of carrying for magical plants as well as animals like Crups, Kneazels and owls.

 

The Yule Ball was scheduled for Solstice night and the pureblood society’s Solstice celebration was postponed one night. Students were excused even if their social ranks implied they ought to attend, holidays or not, two late nights was considered unwise.

 

Brecc was headed to Slytherin table when the sound of a fight broke out in the Great Hall.

 

Specifically, the sound of two bodies hitting the floor and the crack of bones breaking.

 

“You’re sick bastards! You’re a curse on us all you damn poufs! Drag Harry down with you? Not if I can help it. Harry’s no pouf; he’s just easily tricked and starved for attention. Filthy, disgusting waste of space! Your parents would be disgusted by you. Stupid pouf, you’re an embarrassment to your family. Your own Gran can’t even stand you! Why don’t you do us all a favour and go die already?” Every one of the idiot weasel’s cruel words were punctuated by the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

 

Brecc was just going to ignore it.

 

 That is until one of Gryffindor’s Human Bludger’s growled.

 

“Ron stop! Fuck! Pucey! Montague! Give a bloke a hand! I can’t get him off!”

 

Brecc spun around, shite.

 

If Fred Weasley was yelling for the both of them that meant, one of the bodies that hit the floor was Neville, Adrian’s mate…

 

Brecc shoved the leashes of Gilroy, his rotterman and Adrian’s Apollo in Viktor’s hand.

 

Fred seemed unsteady on his feet and his strength seemed off, had he hit his head?

 

Adrian was just entering the Great Hall with George.

 

If Adrian saw Neville being attacked…

 

Brecc shifted instinctively, leaping over both the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables before darting around Gryffindor.

 

By now, Adrian must have scented Neville’s blood because he was in wolf form running at Ron.

 

Brecc tackled Adrian knocking him aside so he was knocked away from his target. He then shifted back and used his full weight to shove Ron down and off Neville, growling in his face.

 

“Don’t move. I would love an excuse to rip your throat out you uncultured lout.” Brecc called out over his shoulder, “Rafe, your mate needs you. I’ve got this oaf.”

 

Brecc was hyper aware at the moment.

 

Fred was still staggering; a bruise was already forming on his face. The human Bludger must have struck the Hall’s stone floor rather hard.

 

Granger was shaking, her eyes filled with tears when she cast the episkey on Fred’s busted nose.

 

Apollo and Gilroy’s growling could be heard from behind them.

 

Brecc snapped, “Stay!” he had this dealt with and he didn’t want the dogs to do something stupid like bite someone.

 

Adrian growled at Brecc, but crawled closer to Neville, nuzzling his cheek gently.

 

His mate’s face was bloody and bruising, tears running down Neville’s cheek and it made his heart clench.

 

Neville’s vacant eyes only made contact with Adrian because his friend was looking into Neville’s eyes rather than Neville meeting his. Adrian shifted, carefully moving Neville into his lap.

 

“I knew it! I just knew it! You poor dear.” Charity said running down from the dais where the staff table was, “Winsome!”

 

An elf appeared, “Yes Miss Cherry?”

 

Adrian’s Aunt Charity snapped,” Fetch Smythe, Septimus and Augusta! Hurry!”

 

Charity Burbage might be a Hufflepuff but that didn’t mean that she didn’t have nerve. She turned her fury on McGonagall, “Come on Minerva! Say something; you’re their Head of House.” She barked at George who had just entered the Great Hall, “Your twin needs an escort to the Infirmary. Brecc, do you have Ron or should I order someone to assist you like Theo? Adrian, do you need help with Neville?”

 

Brecc kept one large hand flat on Ron’s chest to hold him down, he flicked open his wand holster with his other hand and touched it just long enough to cast the Incarcerous on the lout to bind him before turning to Adrian’s aunt. “I’ve got this idiot.”

 

Meanwhile, Adrian didn’t look away from Neville’s face as he gently brushed the tears the Gryffindor’s cheeks with his thumbs while cupping his mate’s face in his hands. “Shh, I’m here Neville. I won’t let him hurt you anymore.”

 

Adrian was so focused on Neville that he didn’t even hear his Aunt.

 

George hurried over to Fred; slinging one of his twin’s arms over his shoulders, “What happened to you?”

 

Fred coughed, “Dived to catch Neville, missed and landed face first on the floor. Broke my nose but Hermione fixed it.”

 

Theo appeared without warning and lifted Fred’s other arm to his shoulder, “We’ll get you to the infirmary.”

 

Fred hadn’t been the politest of persons to either George or Theo since they had become close but it proved who was the better wizard, didn’t it?

 

Charity moved closer to Adrian and Neville, “Adrian, we have to get Neville looked at by a healer…”

 

Brecc threw the trussed-up Ron over his right shoulder, “I’ll follow you.”

 

Ron wasn’t worth carrying with more care…

 

Adrian’s head snapped up and he snarled instinctively, leaning over Neville to protect him with his body.

 

Brecc tensed, his godbrother’s wolf was too close to the surface…

 

Then Adrian’s human mind must have registered that this family was approaching and safe, he gave her an embarrassed smile. It took a bit longer for her words to sink in, “Sorry Aunt Charity, I mean Professor. Have Healer Smythe and Lady Longbottom been called for?”

 

Brecc let out a sigh, thank Salazar. He hadn’t been looking forward to deflecting Adrian’s wrath again.

 

Charity nodded, “I sent Winsome after Healer Smythe, Lord Septimus and Lady Augusta. Do you need help up Adrian?”

 

Viktor hovered nearby looking nearly as pensive while holding onto the growling puppies as Neville’s friends Dean, Seamus and Harry who stayed back reluctantly. 

 

The rest of the fourth year Gryffindor boys had known this idiot and shared a dorm with them.

 

While Brecc disliked Cassius, Brecc would have been freaked out if Cassius had attacked any of his former dormmates but especially Adrian. Cassius was just as vocally insulting as Ron had been…

 

Brecc knew he was bigger than most and Mama Lyra had impressed on him growing up that meant he had to be gentle. Strength meant that you could protect better but it also meant that you could cause more pain. If Brecc was angry, he would conjure golems and use his knowledge of spells until he was wrung out. He never hurt people and he didn’t break things around people to intimidate them.

 

Of course, he had moments when he wanted to hit Flint or Warrington so hard they thought they were hit by a Bludger but he didn’t want to disappoint Mama Lyra…

 

Which was why he only tackled and subdued Ron rather than, beat the shit out of him for what he did to his godbrother’s mate.

 

Adrian meanwhile refused assistance and managed somehow to stand up without dropping his armful of battered Gryffindor.

 

Theo and George had already headed off with the still clearly injured Fred Weasley. Brecc followed Adrian, Ron was long and lanky but a stick so if Adrian needed help at all, Brecc still had another arm.

 

Charity treated McGonagall to another disgusted glare before swooping out of the Great Hall.

 

A nod from Adrian’s Aunt Irma, the librarian was sign enough that Adrian’s mother Lady Faith would be called for.

 

Charity was stalking off down the corridor, her heels landing like the sound of a Muggle hammer with each step.

 

Brecc scented Mal Prewett in the corridor with them and suspected that she can come to give silent support to Granger.

 

Draco was probably more there for moral support for his Gryffindor, but maybe had a tiny bit of guilt because Brecc knew that Draco had bullied Longbottom as well. Even if this year he had chosen not to hex, curse or jinx his year mate and that was _before_ Adrian was seeing the Gryffindor.

 

Luckily, the infirmary was on the first floor.

 

Brecc treated Ron with about as much respect as Hagrid would a sack of vegetable for the House elves.

 

When Brecc arrived in the Infirmary, his nose twitched at the smell of alcohol and his keen ears were assaulted by the loud lecturing from Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom and Healer Smythe.

 

Charity strode towards them while calling back to Brecc, “Drop that weasel on any empty bed Brecc dear. Come on Adrian; let Smythe check your young friend to heal his injuries. Harry be a dear and fetch a chair for Lady Longbottom.”

 

“Miss Burbage.” Lady Longbottom said coolly.

 

“I hope you weren’t waiting long. What all the boy’s injuries are I know not but I think his leg was broken when he was dragged forcibly from the table. Fred here was injured as well trying to stop the attack only end up losing his balance when he lunged for Neville and landed hard face first on the floor of the Great Hall.” Adrian’s Aunt Charity said with ice.

 

George and Theo had taken the longest time and were the last in their group to enter. They silently helped Fred, the eldest Weasley still in Hogwarts onto a bed. Fred was usually very quick on his feet, that must have been a pretty hard smack.

 

They weren’t the only ones to show up just in time to hear Charity explain how Fred was injured to his grandfather Lord Septimus Weasley.

 

Neville’s voice was thin, low and choked with pain. “Wand…he took father’s wand…”

 

Immediately Brecc searched Ron and found it. To his dismay, it was snapped in two. Brecc carried it over to Adrian’s mate, “I’m so sorry…”

 

He was, having a Hit Wizards for sires with Adrian, he had made a study of the War. He knew what happened to Neville’s parents…

 

Neville’s bottom lip trembled as Adrian placed him on one of the beds and he held out a shaking hand for the snapped wand.

 

Brecc handed it to him gingerly because he was afraid of damaging it further as he stood beside Adrian but a bit behind him as to be out of the way but also close enough to give moral support.

 

The Gryffindor boy whimpered and shut his eyes, fingers tightening around the broken wand.

 

It was likely all he really had of his father, now it was broken like Frank Longbottom’s mind.

 

Healer Smythe speared Adrian and Brecc with glares until Brecc pulled aside his best friend aside so Smythe could begin his exam to determine to extent of Neville’s injuries.

 

Smythe scowled, “Cracked ribs, a concussion, a snapped tibia and fractured fibula. It will require some Skele-gro but perhaps some surgery if it doesn’t mend properly. Unless you would like me to manually heal his leg because it’s not a clean break. The ribs should be alright with just the Skele-gro.”

 

As each injury was listed, Neville’s Gran stiffened further.

 

“What caused this attack?” she snapped.

 

George glared at the trussed-up Ron, “My idiot cousin hates bent persons and has a history of verbally attacking his own House mates. Fred tried to help Neville but he was injured and had a hard time despite his obvious strength so Brecc had to help by pulling Ron off and subduing him. I regret to admit that I was much too late to do anything besides help my brother get here safely.”

 

Only because Adrian and Brecc had reacted first…

 

Brecc because he ‘packed’ to Adrian and Neville was pack…

 

Lady Longbottom glared at Lord Weasley, “I thought he was your grandson.”

 

Lord Weasley shrugged, “A misconception perpetuated by his mother. It has little to do with anything, but he will be disowned by both the Weasleys and the Prewetts, thus he will have no support on the Board of Governors.”

 

“I want him expelled!” Charity said sharply, “No more turning a blind eye to his misbehaviour and mistreatment of other students! I won’t have it. He ought to have gotten in trouble for his previous actions but the other professors minus Severus just ignore him and it’s not right! If the Board of Governors doesn’t call for his expulsion, then you’re as corrupt as Dumbledore!”

 

“Charity Chryseis Burbage such a claim is really too much!” Adrian’s mother said sternly, having just arrived via the medi-witch’s floo.

 

Charity flinched at her elder sister’s tone, “I’m sorry Faith but I’ve watched Ron bully his friends, laugh when others are hurt, attack familiars and insult members of both his House and family for being bent when that isn’t even a problem in our world!”

 

“Were you the one who restrained this brat?” Lord Weasley frowned as he approached Brecc, clearly making an effort to change the subject.

 

Brecc nodded, his wolf preening, “Yes, normally I think that Fred could have pulled him off but he must have hit the floor rather hard so I had to do it. Adrian couldn’t be trusted to do it because his ma…friend Neville needed him right then. So, I had to handle this scum on my own.”

 

“I am glad that Ronald is not a member of my House nor does he share close blood with me. However, he does share distant blood with my ‘Rella so I have to take somewhat of an interest. Especially, since the House he was born to has cast him out and they won’t be fighting for him to keep him from being expelled.” George’s grandfather scowled.

 

They watched as the Head of the House of Weasley used a spell to allow Ron to speak.

 

“So, Ronald, what do you have to say for yourself?” Septimus snapped.

 

Ron sneered, “I am sorry that I didn’t do more damage to that useless lump. It would have been better if he had hyperventilated and died when Hermione petrified him. No, before that, it would have been far better for him to have died when he fell off that damn broom and saved me the trouble of having to beat him up.”

 

Adrian growled and leapt towards Ron who was bound on the bed.

 

Lady Augusta let out a hiss of horror.

 

Brecc spun and shifted tackling the furious Akan before he could shift or get far.

 

Theo leant his strength as well, Chuvash dominant though he clearly was. Theo smelled more like Tisho then he did Viktor after all.

 

Ron was still spouting his vitriol. “And to think that I wasted three years of a friendship with that poof Potter! You should have more sense of self-worth than to throw yourself at a Slytherin where anyone could see you!”

 

Brecc glanced back worried and watched as Harry turned from his hovering near Neville to stare at Ron.

 

Draco tensing beside his own unclaimed mate.

 

Harry gasped, “What did you say?”

 

“I saw you! Up in that stupid tree snogging a slimy Slytherin and a treacherous Malfoy at that. I tried to cast a spell to make that snake fall from the tree hoping he’d die but I hit you on accident. What do you expect? But Perfect Potter had to get in the way! Of course, he had to get saved by a Malfoy but what happened next? Malfoy got turned into a white ferret and was bounced everywhere until he was a bloody mess of smashed bones! I heard that and I CHEERED! Too bad that you both didn’t get killed.”

 

Harry let out a feral scream like a dying creature and fell to his knees.

 

Draco and Hermione immediately knelt, wrapping their arms around Harry.

 

“YOU BASTARD! YOU’RE JUST AS BAD AS PETTIGREW! HOW COULD YOU? YOU WERE MY FRIEND, MY FIRST FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A TREACHEROUS BASTARD? HAVEN’T I SUFFERED ENOUGH? THE MURDERS OF MY PARENTS, LIVING WITH THE DURSLEYS AND YOU EVEN TRIED TO TURN ME AGAINST HERMIONE! YOU BEAT UP SEAMUS; YOU’VE BEEN SO HATEFUL ALL YEAR AND NOW THIS! HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT TAKING NEVILLE’S WAND WAS THE WORST AND HAVING IT BROKEN, BUT YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR DRACO GETTING HURT? I WAS SO POWERLESS TO HELP HIM, I HAD TO WATCH HIM HURT AND I COULDN’T HELP HIM. I WAS SUPPOSED TO. I HATE YOU. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! JUST DISAPPEAR!” Harry’s voice collapsed into body-wracking sobs.

 

Brecc saw that Seamus had paled and started backing away, while Dean stiffened. Shite, it looked like Thomas hadn’t know at all…

 

Brecc winced, what a way to find out…

 

Draco glared at Ron, “I’m fine now, but this has to be the last straw. Dumbledore won’t be able to keep him out of trouble this time. He hurt you; you know that Professor Lupin and Uncle Sev will put up a huge fight, if father can’t punish Moody for attacking me I know he’ll take it out on this weasel instead. I can’t see Neville’s Gran letting him get away with this anymore than his former family will fight to let him stay. When Seamus’ family learns that Ron hurt him, then he’ll have many families petitioning or supporting the request of a junior professor to have him expelled.”

 

Hermione sighed, “Forget him; he’s nothing to us now. Not even worth the memory. He’s even worthless as a human being. For all his complaints about Malfoys, he’s gone and duplicated the very behaviour he accused them of. Being disloyal to friends and attacking them for example. You’ve still got us Harry; I’m not going to leave you.”

 

“I won’t either!” Draco said fiercely, “It took me so long to stand at your side Harry and I won’t give that up! I’m starting to become someone I’m proud to see in the mirror. So, what he got me hurt the other day? I wouldn’t give up the memory of our time in that tree even if I knew I’d be hurt or that I would have to see you falling. He can’t make me stop being your friend!”

 

Slowly Harry’s sobs quieted and he was clinging to Draco, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that you were hurt because of me…”

 

Draco sighed, “We already went through this and Uncle Sev yelled at us remember? It’s not our fault, we did nothing wrong. We were both hurt by Weasel and Moody for no reason than that they wanted to hurt us. We’re not physically hurt anymore; Weasel is going to be expelled so he can’t hurt us again.”

 

“What about Neville and Seamus? You don’t think he hurt them because he was angry with me, do you?” Harry gasped out.

 

Hermione whispered, “Oh god…I hope he didn’t…”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself Potter; I did it because I could and because they were weak. If I wanted to hurt you, don’t you think I would have?” Ron spat.

 

Fred snorted, while holding his head, “Sadly, I think he’s telling the truth. It didn’t take much for him to turn on family and that should be harder than betraying a friend.”

 

“Friends?” Ron snorted, “Why would I be friends with a filthy Mudblood Know-It-All and a useless house elf of a person who just happens to be the most famous person in the Wizarding World unless I got something from it? I had a Mudblood to do my homework and I had the trust of the biggest fool to ever enter Hogwarts, that’s power. Only the Mudblood decided that she was too good to serve her betters and the useless fool decided to be a poof and whore himself out to the lowest of the low, a Malfoy.”

 

As angry as Brecc was on Adrian’s behalf, he couldn’t help but see how each word struck both Harry and Hermione like a spell that felt like being hit with a Bludger of air. If Brecc and Theo weren’t so strong, Adrian would have torn Ron apart by now. Even Theo was growling as he restrained him…

 

To Brecc’s vindictive pleasure, Lord Weasley’s hand flashed out and slapped Ron with a resounding crack that filled the room.

 

Then the elder Weasley regagged the treacherous weasel.

 

“I think that’s quite enough out of you. Since Dumbledore is gone, I say that we declare him suspended until the next Board Meeting on the third Thursday of January. I’ll go dump him on his sire. That should be enough time to for all of his victims to come forward and for the benefit of Headmaster, I’m sure that Professor Snape can ensure that there is plenty of veritaserum if the Board requires it as proof of Ron’s mistreatment.”

 

Adrian’s Aunt Charity sniffed, “I’ll be there, what is that Muggle phrase again? Oh yes, I’ll be there with bells on. Get him out of here before I disgrace my blood and House by cursing that useless waste of magic and life.”

 

Adrian’s mother Faith coughed, “As if I would let you do such a thing. I trust that you’ll deal with him for tonight. I am sorry that your grandson was hurt Lady Augusta, I hope he heals just well.”

 

“What’s so special about that wand?” Theo asked quietly as he kept hold of Adrian.

 

“It was his father’s.” Lady Augusta said stiffly.

 

Immediately, Adrian stopped fighting Brecc and Theo, then he took a deep calming breath, “You can let go now, Ron’s dead to me. I have no intention of dirtying my hands by touching him.”

 

Brecc scowled, “Are you serious?”

 

Adrian snorted, “I don’t lie, it’s against the code and you know it.”

 

Brecc sighed, “Alright. Let him go Theo.”

 

Reluctantly the oldest of the Fourth Year Slytherin boys let go of him.

 

“Thanks.” Adrian said quietly as he made his way over to Neville who had yet to move or react to anything that happened around him. Adrian slid his way onto the bed that he’d laid Neville on. Ignoring his audience, Adrian lifted Neville so he was lying in his arms.

 

Neville had already been force-fed potions and his broken leg was cast so it would heal properly. Smythe who was usually the type to tell everyone to take their loud discussions elsewhere had let them rant without complaint. Which told Brecc, just how injured Adrian’s mate had been.

 

“I’m so sorry Neville. To lose something so precious, I know about your parents. That’s the only thing you have as a memento of your father, isn’t it? You’re not worthless or weak, I believe in you. We all know you better than that, you’re doing such well and I know that you have a great talent for Herbology as well as being a real friend to Harry. I know it won’t be the same but I want to replace the wand you lost. I want you to keep getting stronger. You’ve come so far already Neville, don’t let Ron take that way too.” Adrian begged as he cradled Neville in his arms.

 

Neville’s Gran complained about his forwardness and presumption but no one echoed her words. Actually, Brecc watched Charity pull Adrian’s mother and Lady Augusta aside.

 

Clearly, she was informing the two boardmembers that Adrian had taken the Pucey inheritance and Neville was his mate. Hopefully, Lady Augusta would soften to Adrian…

 

Adrian whispered encouragement, unclaimed or not Neville was his mate.

 

Brecc knew his brother of the heart had already accepted this, even if Neville was far too young for claiming.

 

Eventually Smythe cast a sleep spell on Neville, “As long as this fool is still in this infirmary, it is unsafe to leave a student here.”

 

Adrian coughed, “My Prefect apartment is much closer than Gryffindor Tower, I would be willing to allow Neville to sleep there. I’m sure that Harry will look after him and you can ask a Longbottom elf to watch over them. The elf can fetch either of you if needed.”

 

Lady Augusta sniffed, “Why should I trust you?”

 

Charity snorted, “Because he helped get Neville away from Ron, and I told you; they are mates.”

 

“Charity!” Adrian’s mother hissed, “You know the Pucey code Lady Augusta, your grandson will be safe with my son.”

 

“Fine but I don’t want a student who is of age alone with my grandson.”

 

Adrian swallowed, “Of course, it is only proper.”

 

So, Adrian carried his sleeping mate from the infirmary towards the Slytherin dungeon with their friends at their heels.

 

Harry surprised them by only asking for a blanket and pillow which a Pucey elf Wally delivered immediately before lying down at the foot of the bed on the floor.

 

Adrian reluctantly curled up in an armchair; with Neville, badly injured, Adrian seemed reluctantly to share a bed with him. Not only because it was too soon but clearly because he was afraid of injuring him.

 

It was only Harry’s presence that kept Lady Augusta from complaining.

 

Draco was not okay with Harry sleeping on the floor but all he did was ruffle the stricken Gryffindor’s hair and cast cushioning charms.

 

Mal had already led Hermione away, the rest of them had slipped away.

 

Brecc gently but silently shooed Adrian’s mother and aunt as well as Neville’s gran out of the apartment and back into the common room.

 

“They need rest. You are welcome in the morning. I’m sure you listened to the password. If not, Professor Charity can let you in I’m sure.”

 

The three witches left albeit reluctantly.

 

Only then did Brecc head for his own apartment…

 

At least Viktor was waiting, Gilroy would be rather large himself but if the Gryffindors’ dogs were any indication.

 

He decided to just get ready for bed, after seeing Adrian’s mate battered like that he wasn’t feeling anything other than being grateful that his mate was here and uninjured where he could hold him.

 

 


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have forgotten Viktor- Vitya, Tihomir- Tisho and Ekaterina- Katya. 
> 
> Draco's sister Ayla sings the same songs as in the other series but I'm too lazy to write them out but they are definitely not mine.

Chapter 15- Yule Ball

 

Brecc had given up his own private apartment to allow Viktor to prepare for the Yule Ball with the other submissives: Blaise, Neville, George, Seamus and Harry.

 

Hermione was apparently being dressed by Adrian’s aunt, there were those who still felt that submissives regardless of external gender shouldn’t undress in the same space.

 

While Adrian allowed Brecc, Draco, Theo and Greg to dress in his apartment.

 

At twenty till the Great Hall’s doors would open so ten minutes before that they left Brecc’s apartment to wait in the common room.

 

It wasn’t five minutes before their mates appeared with Potter, Zabini and Finnigan.

 

Draco appeared soon after with Greg Goyle and Crabbe.

 

Potter turned pink when Draco bowed and kissed his hand before he took Potter’s arm.

 

Adrian’s mate was wringing his hands and tried to hide behind Goyle surprisingly enough.

 

Adrian cleared his throat and Greg slid out of the way.

 

“Have to go, I have an eagle to meet.”

 

Brecc swallowed as he looked at his mate, Viktor was wearing red dress robes with a furred half cape that made him look scrumptious.

 

Beside him, Adrian was trying very hard not to drool…

 

Since Adrian was devouring Neville with his eyes, Brecc elbowed him in the side to break his concentration.

 

Adrian glared at him before his wand long enough to cast a powerful, cold-water charm.

 

Brecc copied him quickly then they headed out of the common room where they met Blaise’s mate Charlie Weasley.

 

Only to have Pansy blaze right past them clearly impatient to meet her own date who was probably waiting near the Potions classroom for her.

 

Brecc recognised that the younger witch had chosen daring fashion, opting for a pair of billowing emerald green silk trousers rather than a skirt or even proper dressrobes.

 

Giselle on the other hand had defied familial expectations by attending with Millie Bulstrode since Adrian had chosen to take his mate.

 

The elder Goyles had the unrealistic vision of Giselle bonding to Adrian but no one else had that irrational idea as a probability.

 

Unlike most, Brecc recognised the wolves in Pansy and Millie so he was nearly sure that they had imprinted on their dates as their mates…

 

Not that it mattered to him, especially when he had Viktor on his arm.

 

Slytherin had chosen to do away with the march today since some of them hard dates with other houses.

 

Pansy had her Hufflepuff, Greg his Ravenclaw and Draco his Gryffindor just as Mal had hers.

 

They did head for the Great Hall in a large group though.

 

Slytherin and reluctantly, Hufflepuff parted to allow Brecc, Viktor, Harry and Draco through.

 

They joined a Sixth Wear Gryffindor who had come with Fleur Delacour, with the familiar red hair and freckles they might be a Weasley but their dress robes did not look altered with charms or transfiguration.

 

The rest of the students Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had congregated behind them.

 

Brecc was almost certain Fleur’s date was a cousin, rather than a sibling of the Human Bludgers Fred and George. Out of the two, George was wearing the nicer dress robes and they were decorated with male peacocks that pranced around.

 

Theo’s were similar but he had Chinese phoenixes despite having similar colouring.

 

The doors to the Great Hall opened at a quarter to seven.

 

Brecc entered with Viktor on his arm with Fleur and Harry escorted in just behind him by their dates.

 

Luckily for Adrian, Neville had recovered and his gran had agreed that he could attend with him.

 

The dais’ usual long tables had been replaced with a large round table that had the three heads of the participating schools, the other judges and their dates with just enough room for the three Champion couples.

 

Brecc was surprised at the absence of Lord Crouch and the inclusion of Percy Weasley. Percy attending with Puddlemere’s newest reserve Keeper Oliver Wood wasn’t quite as surprising.

 

Adrian had mentioned catching them snogging in the prefect’s bathroom last year after all.

 

Dumbledore and Karkaroff radiated disapproval of his and Harry’s dates but Brecc didn’t care for or about either’s opinion. After all, the only persons who had the right to disapprove were their parents and guardians.

 

Adrian had unsurprisingly chosen to sit with Neville’s friends and Housemates; Dean, Seamus and Hermione as well as Mal and Theo.

 

The Large House tables had been replaced with smaller tables that only sat eight but appeared to be made out of ice. So, good bondmate that he was, Brecc cast a demi-permanent warming charm that would last a few hours yet. He didn’t forget Harry, Draco or Fleur.

 

Harry because he was distressingly skinny while he included Draco and Fleur because Veela do not like the cold.

 

Dumbledore unfortunately found someone he despised more than the dates of the Hogwarts Champions; the Lazy Prefect Aodhan Urquhart’s date Ned Nott.

 

Theo couldn’t keep from scowling about it.

 

Dumbledore was soon welcoming them in his creepy way as usual.

 

They ordered copying former Head Boy Percy’s example when he spoke his order to his plate of chicken salad but like Fleur seemed to ignore the chicken.

 

Chicken Salad wasn’t the most festive choice.

 

Brecc on the other hand had roast goose, rosemary parsnips and Yorkshire pudding. He was pleased that not only was there butterbeer and mead but also wassail.

 

Harry seemed satisfied with pork chops, mash and honeyed carrots.

 

Oliver seemed to have turnips with Angus roast beef and roast potatoes while Draco had lobster, Brussel sprouts and roast potatoes.

 

There was congenial conversation mostly quidditch, while Fleur and her presumed Weasley discussed charms and curses.

 

Viktor was shyly comparing the weather between Hogwarts and Durmstrang; in Scotland, the sun didn’t rise until after eight in the morning and didn’t set until after three in the afternoon. Apparently, at Durmstrang the days get progressively shorter from August to November then there is no sun until January. After that the days get longer, then from May to August there is no sunset. Durmstrang alternated for the most part alternating from Summer’s midnight sun to winter’s polar night.

 

“Careful now Viktor, give up too much information and your _charming_ friend might discern where the Institute lies.”

 

Viktor growled under his breath but Brecc brought his hand to his lips and chastely kissed his mate’s knuckles.

 

“Come now Igor, you sound as if you don’t want visitors.” Dumbledore chided.

 

“We all have our secrets…” Karkaroff muttered.

 

This banter wasn’t enjoyable at all and Brecc was only to grateful when Draco’s sister was introduced as the Ball’s opening entertainment.

 

Pansy, Blaise and the elder Goyle siblings Giselle and Greg joined her taking up their instruments. on the stage; the instruments appeared to be familiar to them if their caresses and intimate handling were of any indication. Once they all appeared to be in tune, Pansy and Greg began to play the opening notes on their piano and Baritone Bass with Blaise and Giselle joining in on their viola and harp respectively.

 

Draco and Brecc were the first to descend from the dais after the music began, Dumbledore had already introduced the players, called for the students to rise and waved the tables and chairs to the walls of the Great Hall.

 

Within a few bars, they were joined by the presumed Weasley led Fleur to join them on the floor as well.

 

Adrian and Neville as well as Hermione and her Mal joined them not long after.

 

Greg’s Ravenclaw and the Bones heiress had resumed their seats while Charlie Weasley seemed to have decided to lean against the wall.

 

The other students seemed to be slowly moving to join the champions and their dates in the middle of the Great Hall’s cleared floor as Ayla began to sing.

 

_I wanna dance like no one's watching me_

_I wanna love like it's the only thing I know_

_I wanna laugh from the bottom of my heart_

_I wanna sing like every single note and word it's all for you_

 

Brecc had never heard Ayla sing properly before; his only memories were of her as a toddler mostly singing nursery rhymes and songs. Although he did remember her fascination with music from a very young age…

 

Soon the words were touching his heart rather than his ears and he was aware of little else besides Viktor…

 

XooooooX

 

Being spun in Brecc’s arms and led confidently in dance steps that he would have faltered in were he to lead instead, made him all the more pleased that his dragon had chosen well.

 

Brecc was confident, intelligent, considerate, athletic and gorgeous; Viktor could never have tolerated being mated to a crass, insecure, lazy fool who would be full of disapproval of his career choice. Being saddled with someone like Brecc’s year mate Warrington or that Ron Weasley would have been almost worse than being mated to a clone of Tisho in personality.

 

Dealing with Tisho’s disapproval was painful enough, his cousin wasn’t Viktor’s dominant yet the other Chuvash felt that merely being a dominant was excuse enough to have say in Viktor’s life and future. He was grateful to his sire and grandfathers for allowing him his freedom when it came to his Quidditch career but Tisho had begrudgingly given his support after the Bulgarian National Team had made the Finals for the World Cup. That support had been short-lived after he’d been injured during the match against Ireland Tisho had reiterated how dangerous being a Seeker was and that it was no career for a submissive…

 

Viktor’s family didn’t seem to mind that his mate wasn’t Chuvash. His uncle Dragomir had mated a Veela after all, so it wasn’t completely unheard of for someone in their Clan to end up with a non-Chuvash.

 

His mother seemed to still be in the dark about his being a submissive and mated since he had yet to hear of her displeasure, but given her disapproval of her own brother mating a Veela and some of the comments that she’d made over the years, Viktor had an inkling about how she would react to the later…

 

Given the passionate look in Brecc’s eyes as they danced, Viktor doubted that anything that his mother might say could sever their mateship.

 

The lyrics sung by the young witch seemed to fit them…

 

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight,_

_There's something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you._

_There's something 'bout the way your lips invite,_

_Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you’re around._

_And I want you to be mine_

_And if you need a reason why,_

 

Viktor found himself blushing fiercely as the lyrics filled his heart…

 

There really was something about Brecc that drew him; his protective aura, his gentleness despite his strength, his warmth when his mate looked at him and yet there was still a passionate beast in Brecc that could drive him wild.

 

Viktor trembled in Brecc’s arms, yet he didn’t falter in his steps despite his usually clumsiness on the ground. His slightly wider hips made him duck footed, while most wizards had to grow into their long legs, Viktor had to learn to walk with a different centre of balance after his Creature Inheritance… 

 

His family had worried when he’d started a heat cycle before he was mated, suffering the thrall without a mate to soothe and comfort him as well as claim him. It was his first and had happened between the match against Germany and the one against Ireland…

 

Brecc’s wolf had clearly imprinted on him with that howl and it had been painful to be alone then, all he remembered was insatiable hunger and suffocating loneliness. Yet since he’d been claimed back in early November, Viktor had yet to feel the thrall. Silently he’d been looking forward to it, hoping that despite being mated to an Akan that Brecc could satisfy his dragon during that time…

 

He knew the proper wards of course; all Chuvash were instructed in them after coming into their inheritance but had yet to require them.

 

The young witch with the silvery voice who somewhat reminded him of Uncle Dragomir’s daughters Amya and Esme, finished with a song full of longing to be loved and to be taught what it was…

 

Being held by Brecc like this and Viktor knew that he was still learning what love was but being loved was worth the journey.

 

By the time the opening entertainment ended, Viktor was parched from the dancing and was quite happy to be taken to the nearest punch bowl and given a glass by his mate.

 

They managed to snag two glasses apiece before being moved by the crowd and neither quite registered that anything was odd about their drinks.

 

Brecc was too enthralled with Viktor to realise that Fred hovering near the punchbowl with a Peeves-like expression meant anything.

 

Brecc was far more familiar with the entertainment than Viktor was…

 

After all, all but the youngest member Merton Graves had already graduated from Hogwarts and all were Hufflepuffs. So, students within the last five years or so of himself were familiar with the music. Weird Sisters had started in Hufflepuff as entertainment merely for their house but eventually branched out, playing weekends though mostly Hogsmeade Weekends at **The Three Broomsticks**. They had just begun to become popular outside of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade but being mostly graduates, it wasn’t that hard to acquire them.

 

Brecc didn’t bother dancing ‘properly’, preferring immensely to grinding his rapidly swelling prick against Viktor’s tight arse suggestively.

 

Viktor rocked back against Brecc’s prick, his hands digging into his mate’s thighs even as he bobbed and twisted his body while moaning as his mate kissed and nipped his neck.

 

Brecc’s own hands dug in Viktor’s hips, pinched his nipples or squeezed his mate’s prick through his trousers.

 

_I’m going crazy in this hazy fantasy_

 

As that line was sung, Viktor’s temperature soared and he spun around to growl in Brecc’s ear, “Bed now.”

 

Brecc immediately carried him off with an affirmative grunt.

 

It would appear that Viktor had gotten his wish, he was in the throes of the thrall.

 

As soon at the apartment door closed behind them with a thud, Viktor shifted using his claws to shred their dress robes. 

 

Viktor’s nearly naked body smelled of lust and hunger as he growled, “Fuck me.”

 

Brecc tore the last of their clothes off, tackling Viktor to the bed and sunk almost blissfully into his mate’s tight heat with a roar.

 

Viktor growled and clawed at Brecc, revelling in the pleasurable but punishing thrusts. His mate’s huge prick filled his body, stretching him far wider than his fingers or even his secret stash of toys could.

 

Brecc had the hugest cock Viktor had ever seen and his dragon craved it badly, they were both desperate to have it in them…

 

In this hunger, Viktor and his dragon were one feral being…

 

This was his first thrall since he was mated, although whether it was naturally brought on or induced would be debatable. Unfortunately, Viktor forgot about the thrall wards…

 

XooooooX

 

Tihomir had notice something off about the punch and vanished the contents of both of their goblets after a few sips.

 

As Katya’s dominant, he would take no chances with her health. Usually thralls were infertile until the submissive was subconsciously convinced it was safe to bear a child and the stress of the last few years of schooling usually prevented them from sensing that.

 

He had of course used a cold-water charm on himself because he was determined to enjoy the Ball with his mate in its entirety.

 

However, he wasn’t quite prepared for the heady scent of lust in the air, the side effects of the drugged punch and the sensual dancing from his mate.

 

Katya, his mate had begun taunting and teasing him so by the time that Vitya was carried off by his Akan mate, Tihomir was on his last shred of control despite the coldwater charm.

 

Tense, he hauled his mate back towards Slytherin but duty to his Clan and his own dominant nature had him checking on Vitya who had yet to experience a true thrall.

 

Once they entered the common room, Tihomir could hear his submissive cousin shouting in what seemed to be Draconic all sorts of nearly incomprehensible nonsense but he smelt to be in the throes of the thrall.

 

Katya was similarly affected and became more feral as heartbeats ticked by. Her usual quiet, demure nature had vanished and she was becoming more demanding…

 

Tihomir snarled at her only to get clawed. Since he already held her wrist in his left hand so he brought it to his lips and bit the inside of it in punishment as he nonverbally cast the appropriate wards to protect his cousin.

 

Chuvash were very secretive despite moving about in wizarding society and as a dominant member of Vitya’s clan, it was his duty to protect all of the Clan’s submissives not just his own mate.

 

Vitya would be hearing his displeasure when they both emerged from the thrall but Tihomir keyed the wards to their Uncle Dragomir due to his still being the closest dominant member of the clan. Then he dragged his own mate towards their shared apartment outside Slytherin’s common room, he didn’t give into his own feral side until he had raised protective wards for them also keyed to his uncle.

 

Then he had only one objective: pleasuring his own mate…

 

He forgot that it was unusual for Chuvash pairs within the same clan to experience the thrall at the same time. Births were unpredictable and could run together but thralls were different…

 

 


	17. Chapter 16- After the Thrall

Chapter 16- After the Thrall

 

December 24, 1994

 

 

Brecc woke up ravenous, weak and filthy so he demanded three very bloody steaks from a house elf as well as wine and a bath. Thank Salazar he was of age…

 

All of which were delivered immediately by his personal elf.

 

Viktor was still asleep and he too was filthy but Brecc didn’t trust his arms to carry his mate any more than he trusted his magic.

 

It took some time before he felt he had enough energy to move much less eat as energetically as he needed to do to function.

 

Brecc ordered his elf to prepare a bath while he ate his steaks. He bathed just enough to remove the stench before being dumped by elf in the Forbidden Forest.

 

Brecc managed to bring down a deer and was returned via house elf. He was a hunter, he might not be Chuvash but his wolf was certain that a still warm deer would please their mate.

 

Brecc put the deer in stasis, before he planned to bathe properly this time.

 

By then, an unfamiliar elf appeared with a note addressed to his mate and bore Viktor’s Uncle Dragomir’s scent.

 

The elf handed it off and bowed before disappearing without a word.

 

Brecc grumbled and went to bathe before dressing.

 

By then Viktor was stirring and he felt energized, so he carried his drowsy mate to clean him, trusting his elf to do something about the bedding.

 

A glance at his untouched stack of Daily Prophets showed that they had been out of it for at least two days.

 

Between the bath and the deer, Brecc was almost certain that they’d come out of the thrall more or less decently.

 

He gently bathed Viktor who had yet to rouse completely, using a heated towel to dry his mate before dressing him warmly and placing him on the settee near the crackling fire.

 

A loud rap came from his door, “Git out ‘ere volf.”

 

Brecc growled, but went to open the door only to have a dressed deer shoved at him.

 

“Eet ees being Vitya’s first proper thrall ‘ee ees not informing you of duty. ‘ere ‘ee vill be ‘ungry. Nest time yoo be feeding ‘eem.” Tihomir grumbled before stalking off his posture implied that he was likely carrying an invisible second dressed deer.

 

Brecc was furious, “I already went hunting.”

 

Tisho didn’t seem assured and all but threw the deer at him, “Likely yoo not eat for self. One each.”

 

Then the jerk Chuvash dominant left.

 

Viktor sat up abruptly as if scenting the dressed animal, “Yoo ‘unt for me?”

 

Brecc shut the apartment door roughly. “Yes, but Tisho doubted I would and brought us a deer or rather you.”

 

Viktor replied by shifting into his draconic humanoid form tearing his clothes and vanishing them, “I vill feed.”

 

The previously delivered note seemed to whistle and Viktor summoned it, glancing at it briefly, “I vill eet, zhen I must go. Uncle Dragomir be insisting zhat I go.”

 

Brecc opened his mouth to speak.

 

“This family business. Chuvash business. Next time.”

 

Brecc felt his wolf try to rise to punish Viktor’s behaviour but decided to accept his mate’s reply. He did choose fresh clothes for his mate before asking, “Will you want to bathe after eating?”

 

Viktor tore into one of the deer, relishing the raw meat and drinking the blood.

 

Brecc’s wolf decided it too needed to feed properly and Brecc found himself shifting before feeding.

 

Viktor rose, shifting back into a human form. “Will bathe, then I go. Later I return, vill send elf.”

 

They bathed quickly, neither really in the mood for sex.

 

After dressing again, Brecc sighed and left his apartment.

 

He found Draco and Pansy in a darkened corner of the common room, whispering like a couple of conspirators.

 

Draco beamed at him when he approached, “There you are! We were worried. You, Blaise and Theo just vanished after the Yule Ball. When I tried to interact with the statue guarding your apartment, I was knocked unconscious by a ward we were unfamiliar with.”

 

Brecc frowned, “We were busy, mate stuff. Why? Is something wrong?”

 

Draco glanced around, then he cast a privacy ward to shield the three of them “It’s Adrian, he won’t come out of his apartment. He sent his elf to tell us to leave him alone. Neville turns red when someone mentions the Yule Ball and he looks upset when Adrian doesn’t appear for meals. Harry mentioned a kiss when I asked and then clammed up. I don’t think he meant to tell me, he begged me not to mention it to Neville even in jest. You’re family through Adrian and Pansy’s worried too. Says he smelt like guilt…”

 

Pansy glowered, “I can speak for myself Veela. However, Draco is correct, I have been worried and yes, the maudlin idiot smells like guilt.”

 

Brecc’s frown deepened, “He smells like guilt? It’s that punch, probably made them do something mate-like. You know Adrian wouldn’t force Neville.”

 

Pansy snorted, “I heard that he slept in the boys’ dormitory following the Yule Ball and Longbottom was seen leaving the common room early the morning after. I believe that Longbottom slept in Adrian’s apartment alone.”

 

“Draco claim us seats at the table. Pansy, we’re going to drag Adrian there even if he claws us.” Brecc said firmly.

 

Pansy sniffed, “I would have attempted it myself but I don’t know Adrian’s password to his apartment and I didn’t want to involve Millie. She would have just used the blasting curse on the door. I did not wish to end up on the Professor’s list of students he has to ride herd on to behave. Even if I had a good reason, I don’t see a Hufflepuff, much less Lady Susan or Madam Emelia approving of that.”

 

Brecc nodded, “We will me you in the Great Hall Draco, even if I have to carry him.”

 

“You’re the best!” then Draco treated them to a rakish bow before sauntering off whistling a Weird Sisters’ song.

 

Meanwhile Brecc led Pansy up into the boys’ wing of the Slytherin dormitories. He made his way to Adrian’s apartment, not even bother to knock before speaking the password, the motto of the Pucey family and barged in.

 

Adrian glowered at them bleary-eyed, “What do you want? I told you all to leave me alone!”

 

Brecc growled, “Don’t you dare talk to me like that. You’ve brooded long enough, my being distracted was unavoidable but I did not expect you to react this way over something natural.”

 

Adrian snorted, “Natural? We were drugged! I ought to have had more control, I lost my composure and took advantage of him.”

 

“A kiss? You’re this upset about a kiss? Wake up and smell the roses Adrian, he started it.” Brecc retorted.

 

“He’s just a kid, too young to consider such things. I am an adult and a Pucey, I should never have kissed him.” Adrian muttered self-deprecatingly

 

Pansy stalked over and slapped him, “So your mate throws himself at you and you think that you ought to have pushed him away? Has your mental self- flagellating caused you to lose your wits? That would have done more damage to his mind, than kissing. That would have been cruel as Draco cursing him that time when he was already down.”

 

Adrian flinched predictably.

 

Brecc grabbed him by the collar, dragging him towards the bathroom and threw him into the bath fully-clothed. “Clean up. You’re a disgrace to Slytherin. Wallowing in self-pity and verbal flagellation, Mama Lyra and Aunt Faith would be disgusted with you. A Pucey does not behave this way. Now we are going breakfast together. You will come out appropriately dressed within ten minutes or I will drag you out.”

 

Then Brecc stalked out after nodding to Adrian’s elf Wally, who arrived with fresh pressed clothes for his idiot godbrother.

 

Brecc wrinkled his nose at Adrian’s bedroom, “He clearly hasn’t left it for at least a day…”

 

It smelled, but it didn’t reek of sex like his own and it had more of a staleness due to Adrian not being as fastidious a bather as he usually was.

 

“He bothered your cousin Maxine O’Flaherty and Sasashima the day after the Ball, but after that no one has seen him.” Pansy scoffed.

 

Brecc claimed Adrian’s desk chair while leaving the armchair near the hearth for Pansy…

 

Adrian was usually more sure of himself, his mateship’s tenuous state made him act out of character and this latest episode annoyed him.

 

Brecc was surprised it had been Draco and Pansy rather than Gary who informed him of Adrian’s turning into a recluse.

 

The two of them waited impatiently for Adrian to make his appearance…

 

It was almost time for him to drag out Adrian out when his friend appeared scowling.

 

“For the record, I have no wish to leave.”

 

Brecc languidly stood, “Your refusal is noted but ignored. Come along idiot.”

 

Adrian did not move so Brecc and Pansy each grabbed an arm and frogmarched him out of the apartment.

 

They didn’t allow him to wiggle away though take him through the side door to the Great Hall directly to Slytherin table.

 

Draco had saved them seats and Adrian was forced to sit between them with Pansy next to Draco.

 

The two Akans glowered at their fellow until he ate even if it was slowly and begrudgingly.

 

Adrian cringed when Neville glanced up at him and ducked his head to focus on his plate of unwanted food.

 

The pain in Neville’s face had Pansy growling under her breath and Brecc cuffing him upside the back of his head.

 

Brecc had a feeling that Adrian was not going to approach Neville this time, which meant that Neville would have to come to him but how to arrange that he wondered…

 

Since when was he the type to meddle in love lives? No matter, if Adrian wouldn’t make the first move to reconcile then Brecc had little choice.

 

XooooooX

 

It wasn’t until he saw his irritated cousin that Viktor realised something…

 

Thrall wards…

 

In his desperation to be claimed because of the Thrall, Viktor never cast the Thrall wands that every Chuvash was taught after coming into their inheritance.

 

He was going to be lectured for this failure, it was hammered into their heads how important the wards were. Not only to inform a clan member of their entering the Thrall but also for their own protection. Any number of things could happen around them during the Thrall but they would be unaware of them. The castle could crumble around their ears, the forest could be on fire and yet all that mattered was the hunger for sex.

 

Viktor knew his clan, specifically his sire Branko had to cast thrall wards for him after the Bulgarian vs Germany match up in July.

 

This most recent thrall, it was a foregone conclusion that Tisho had cast them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat similar to Slow's brektor but this Brecc is a bit more on point with what the duties of a mate are.


	18. Chapter 17- Second Task drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bagman is still a pervert...

Chapter 17- Second Task drama

 

February 24, 1995

 

The morning of the Second Task dawned grey and dreary as well as bloody cold.

 

They had eventually figured out that screeching was Mermish and neither was looking forward to diving into the Black Lake.

 

Brecc gritted his teeth and had joined Viktor in swimming practice in that icy lake, even if he came out smelling like a wet dog. The stink was something that had evolved soon after his Creature inheritance if he was in the water too long…

 

Viktor on the other hand smelt of sulphur rather than wet dog, though his Chuvash nature had him smelling more of a hot spring than true rotten eggs.

 

They heavily cast warming charms on each other, not even bothering to wear more than robes over their swimming trunks.

 

After all, they were diving into the Black Lake soon after entering the chill February afternoon air.

 

Like the First Task, lessons were cancelled that Friday.

 

Brecc could see Adrian standing there with Neville and his godfather’s bonded Aunt Faith who looked nervous.

 

What did she have to be nervous about…?

 

Viktor swallowed, “No…I knew you vouldn’t be in ze Lake but…”

 

Brecc frowned, “But what?”

 

Viktor trembled slightly, “Lupul meu, zey took Misha…I hoped it vould be Tisho…”

 

Tisho was Viktor’s cousin who was dominant Chuvash…

 

Brecc swallowed, “If it’s not Adrian…then Gary. No wonder Aunt Faith looks worried.”

 

After all, they wouldn’t dare take a newborn witch or his recovering mother so they had chosen his godbrother those bastards.  
  
Viktor noticed that Delacour also glanced back and forth from a statuesque blonde witch to the Lake; the tiny blonde girl who often clung to Delacour’s skirt was missing.

 

Harry was trembling as well; a familiar face was missing from Harry’s group of friends: Draco…

 

Three of them had their ‘siblings’ taken from them as something they would miss most and their youngest Champion loses his beloved? The bastards!

 

This whole business stinks aloud!

 

The poor kid had suffered enough, after all that Horntail had nearly carved him up with his tail.

 

Brecc tried hard not to consider what would have happened to the kid if he and Viktor hadn’t been there…

 

Bagman began the irritating welcome to the Triwizard Tournament, explaining the Task and its objective.

 

All too soon, the countdown began and the painfully familiar whistle blew.

 

Brecc swallowed, squeezing Viktor’s shoulder in a gesture of luck.

 

Viktor swallowed and gave him a weary smile.

 

They were the first to hit the water; with Viktor using the half transfiguration of a shark he’d been practicing and Brecc using Gillyweed because of his mother’s work and research into Herbology.

 

They could see the Bubblehead charm on Fleur, while Harry had amphibious features; gills, fins and the like.

 

Not much different from Brecc himself, unless Neville thought of Gillyweed then Brecc suspected a potion from George Weasley who was arguably the best brewer in their year…

 

Hence why George was teaching the First Years potions probably since professor Snape had been grounded from brewing or attending practical lessons last term…

 

Their Head of House had taken up the Defence post due to his health while Professor Lupin had shockingly replaced Headmaster Flitwick as Charms Master teaching the OWL and NEWT students.

 

Harry’s strokes and kicks were clumsy, but the look on his face was a mixture of terror and determination.

 

He must really care about Draco…

 

Given how cold Lord Malfoy could be, it was no wonder that Draco wanted someone who was so open and honest with their feelings. Given how cold some Slytherins were, it wasn’t any wonder they preferred mating to Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs.

 

Brecc and Viktor swam side-by-side blasting dangers away even as they kept an eye on Harry.

 

Blasting grindlylows wasn’t exactly fun…

 

There had always been a strange connection between Draco and Harry Potter, while swimming deep straight into the heart of the Black Lake made sense, Harry seemed to know where he was going.

 

Brecc and Viktor shadowed him down, following close but not too close so they could keep an eye on the kid.

 

The deeper they went the more architecture seems to materialise out of the gloom.

 

They swam into a strange village square…

 

Tied to an even stranger statue were four floating bodies…

 

Brecc spotted his godbrother Gary easily, despite his Gryffindor robes matched by Misha’s.

 

Draco’s Slytherin robes were already in Potter’s hands.

 

Harry had grabbed a sharp rock and sliced through the seaweed or was it lakeweed that the rope was made from?

 

Before Viktor could lunge for his brother, Brecc stopped him with a tug on his hand.

 

Viktor blinked at him and Brecc held up his wand.

 

Viktor beamed at him.

 

Brecc’s heart thundered in his ears as he cast a cutting jinx on the ‘rope’.

 

Harry spun around, or rather attempted to do so which sent him into a spinning spiral.

 

Brecc’s hand snapped forward snatching his ankle; Potter stiffened and then seemed to shrink.

 

It took a few heartbeats before Harry calmed down, and then he looked around pausing to peer into the murky water overhead.

 

The frown on his face had them glancing in the same direction only there was no Delacour was to be seen…

 

Viktor was nearly certain that the little blonde witch was her sister and her absence meant one thing: Fleur had been injured.

 

Nothing else could have kept her from reaching the tiny Veela-to-be…

 

Veelas, he knew thanks to his Aunt Diamante, were no less protective than their Chuvash fellow magical humanoids of their family.

 

A quick tempus charm showed them that they had some time to wait but if she didn’t come, there was no way that Viktor’s Chuvash would leave a child alone down here. So, he took the girl’s rope along with the one that held Misha.

 

They waited as long as they could, before Brecc cast a charm that tied them all together and then he pointed his wand at the lake bottom before blasting them straight out of the lake.

 

They emerged to see Fleur having to be retrained by the likes of Bagman and Crouch, the former who was ridiculously seeming to enjoy touching the panicked Veela Beauxbatons champion.

 

As they made their way to the shore; the four missing young ones were starting to wake.

 

Misha was shy but Gary seemed to be enjoying helping the shy Veela-to-be girl swim back the platform.

 

It wasn’t until the crowd began shouting about their return, that Bagman and Karkaroff released Fleur.

 

An older Veela-appearing blonde witch hurried out of the crowd as well followed by what looked to be a healer.

 

Fleur plunged into the water swimming out to them to hug her sister, sobbing in French.

 

Eventually they stumbled, dripping and shivering onto the beach where the Healers were waiting for them.

 

Brecc’s mother’s healer and his godmother by proxy due to his godbrother who was practically kin, Andromeda examined Draco and Harry, conjuring thick blankets and making them take potions to warm up- it was February after all.

 

Smythe though looked Brecc and Gary over as well.

 

Viktor’s cousin by mating, Katya seemed to have taken the role of Healer who checked over Viktor while Brecc scowled.

 

While they were treated, the judges seemed to be arguing over points quite animatedly but silently much like Wizengamot Committee meetings when he and Adrian had attended them on occasion.

 

Eventually, the idiots who comprised the judges: Bagman, Percy Weasley, Professor Flitwick, Headmistress Maxime and High Master Karkaroff seemed to have come to an agreement as to marks.

 

While neither Brecc nor Viktor had any hope that Karkaroff would judge fairly, there was some chance with Crouch and Dumbledore replaced.

 

Crouch had fallen ill sometime last month, leaving former Head Boy Percy Weasley to stand in for him.

 

Brecc’s previous score of 38 and Viktor’s 42 as well as Potter’s 37 were still there to annoy them; well Brecc and Viktor who despised at least half the previous judges.

 

The judges had conversed both with one of the Merpeople and one another within the tower that had been used to oversee the Task.

 

Eventually, that pompous windbag Bagman began to speak.

 

“Ten points to Potter for being the first to reach their goal, fifty points each for returning within the time limit, ten points to Montague for using both the leashing and ascendio charm. Ten more points each; to Montague, for severing three of the captives’ ropes and to Krum, for saving the young Delacour witch. Three of them showed auspicious gallantry, for they worked together to reach their goal, then waited to see if Fleur would appear and when she was clearly not coming, they then departed. Thus, all three will receive a further ten points. Finally, though Champion Delacour did not rescue her target but fell afoul of Grindylows, she did however cast a superior bubble-head charm, thus we have awarded her twenty-five points.”

 

Fleur clung to her sister muttering, “I disurve nuthin’.”

 

Viktor and Brecc had been awarded eighty points while Harry had seventy.

 

Fleur remained the lowest score with a mere 60.

 

Leaving Viktor had 122, Brecc with 118 points and Harry with 107; which left them in the same placement as the First Task.

 

The scores were far fairer without the likes of Dumbledore and Crouch.

 

Dumbledore had been suspended last month at the Board of Governors’ Meeting due to an investigation by the Aurors and lawsuits brought by various families. Ron Weasley had been expelled for his assault on Adrian’s mate and Moody for his magical assault on numerous students with the Imperious but also his attack on Draco.

 

Brecc accepted the scores without complaint, as he led his mate off with their families to celebrate their joint victory that was still only a difference of four points.

 

 


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated graduation Kieran!

Chapter 18- Reveal of the Maze

 

April 15, 1995

 

 

Viktor, Brecc and Harry joined Delacour in following the creepy Bagman who spent most of his time undressing the poor witch with his eyes and finding any excuse to touch her.

 

Brecc had been wrapped up in lessons, homework, revision and this dratted tournament that he had failed to take Viktor Krum, who was arguably the best Seeker in the WORLD flying.

 

His reaction was similar to Harry’s when they saw what appeared to be bushes growing like parasites on their Quidditch Pitch.

 

Brecc lost his reserve and started muttering in his native dialect to Viktor’s amusement that is until Viktor realized why he was peeved.

 

“Don’t worry,” Bagman said placatingly, “they won’t be this way forever. Your pitch will be right as rain come July. Won’t that be a nice birthday present, eh Harry?”

 

Harry flinched.

 

“Can anyone guess what the Third Task is?”

 

“A Maze.” Viktor muttered.

 

“Yes of course. We’re going to fill it full of spells and creatures to test your ability to think quickly. At the centre, of course will be the Triwizard Cup, the first of you four to touch it will be named the Tournament’s champion. I’m sure after your scores in the previous task, you shouldn’t have much difficulty.”

 

The three wizards weren’t entirely surprised when Bagman attempted to talk Delacour into allowing him to give her pointers. She stalked off while the ex-Beater licked his lips in a disgusting manner.

 

Harry was just about to leave when out of the shadows came Crouch…

 

They hadn’t seen him in ages, he’d disappeared immediately following the Second Task.

 

Brecc watched the wizard mutter as if he were struck by madness until he caught sight of Harry and ended up nearly strangling the boy while demanded to see Dumbledore.

 

His ranting stopped once he mentioned he’d done something illegal and he turned catatonic before collapsing.

 

The three Triwizard Champion candidates were startled.

 

Brecc sent for his godmother who arrived at the same time as Moody.

 

Andromeda’s nose twitched, she summoned the bottle on Moody’s belt and stunned him instantaneously. She then appeared to pull a weird button from her robes after collecting a wand and using the incarcerous to restrain Moody.

 

It was surprising that the Head Auror Scrimgour was the one to arrive.

 

“What the hell is that?” Harry gasped.

 

Andromeda snorted, “A summoning portkey. Very rare. I’ll need another one Rufus.”

 

“You almost never use it. I’m sure it can be arranged. What is it this time?”

 

“Someone is using Polyjuice to be Mad-Eye and they are using a wand that only looks like Mad-Eye’s.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I just staked my reputation on it! He hounded me and accused me of being a Death Eater after Fudge arrested Sirius. Sirius was a Gryffindor! He despised Death Eaters, he would have jumped in front of the Killing curse for James and Harry. My cousin, as idiotic as he could be, would sooner have been crucioed then betray his godfather bond to Harry or his brother of the heart James. I maybe a Dark Witch but I prefer to deliver babies then torture. You can be Dark and not turn out like Bella. I argued against Sirius not receiving a trial but I told Crouch to have Bella Kissed. That’s Crouch alright, he’s been crucioed almost out of his sanity by that wand. You can polyjuice yourself but that person is clearly a Black, twice removed of course. He changed only his appearance, not his magic.” Andromeda snorted. She waved her hand, enclosing ‘Moody’ in a time bubble and they watched as the imposter changed height, colouring and regrew his own limbs.

 

Scrimgour gaped, showing a hint of fangs. “Crouch Jr?”

 

“Yes, another idiot cousin who ought to have been kissed. I suggest you return him to Azkaban and put him back in his cell. As for Lord Crouch, he probably needs to be the Janus Thickey Ward. I don’t have investigation authority at Hogwarts but you might want to ascertain just where the _real_ Moody is. Probably at Crouch’s home since Barty would need fresh hair and he was fired from Hogwarts. That’s two escaped wizards Scrimgour, you ought to do an investigation, a proper one this time.” Andromeda snipped. “ _Before_ the rest of the Longbottoms’ torturers escape… we do not need my mad sister wandering around and crucioing for the disgusting pleasure of it.”

 

Scrimgour sighed, “I’ll do that. I’ll send Tonks home with a summoning portkey linked to me of course. You have a good day and good luck to you all.”

 

Then as suddenly as he arrived, he vanished with the two Crouches in tow.

 

“I’d keep this to yourself boys…” Andromeda nodded before leaving via house elf.

 

The three wizards looked at one another in confusion before shrugging and heading back to the castle.

 

It would be interesting to see how Fudge handled this.

 

So ‘Moody’ was really an Azkaban escapee who ought to have been Kissed and was Lord Crouch’s son. No wonder he was so odd…

 

Snape had taken up where ‘Moody’s’ Lessons had begun, Non-verbal spell casting and counters for common Dark Curses as well as a variety of shields.

 

XooooooX

 

Despite being ‘exempt’ from his final exams, Brecc like Viktor, chose to sit them anyway.

 

Brecc joined the other Sixth years while Viktor joined the Seventh Years.

 

Viktor had more time to prepare for the Third Task and unfortunately, less time for revision.

 

Their exams overlapped somewhat; Brecc was surprised when Viktor dragged him out to celebrate the end of their exams.

 

Instead of eating in a fancy restaurant and wearing expensive robes, they spent the afternoon and early evening stalking and hunting. Viktor was rather sexy even if his animagus form was a female greyhound, a form that his bear-sized wolf found quite alluring. Viktor was hard to resist in any form but hunting did have an interesting effect on him.

 

It was an interesting way to relax after the stress of revisions and exams.

 

 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Third Task

 

June 23, 1995

 

They chose to eat breakfast in Brecc’s private apartment but were soon bullied out of the dungeons by Viktor’s cousin Tisho and his brother Misha.

 

They were ushered into the ante chamber where they had been given some information on the Tournament after they were selected. Inside was Viktor’s aunt and uncle who had been staying in Hogsmeade, his cousins; their children, his father and grandfathers.

 

Brecc was greeted politely by his father and his mother who had Mauve with them. Surprisingly, Adrian was there as well with his sire, his mother and his brother.

 

The last person Brecc would have expected was his godbrother’s sire, Uncle Tiberius. Rather than the icy demeanour he would have expected from Aunt Faith, she seemed serene and was absently caressing her stomach. Salazar’s Cauldron was Mauve actually going to have a chance at a Pucey best friend?

 

It was interesting to introduce his own more subdued family to Viktor’s boisterous one.

 

Brecc just hoped that they weren’t too overwhelmed…

 

XooooooX

 

Unlike the previous tasks that began at one in the afternoon, the Third Task was scheduled to begin at six in the evening.

 

It was still bright daylight due to it being summer when they reluctantly made their way down to the Quidditch pitch which had twenty-foot high walls to its labyrinthian maze.

 

Bagman of course reminded them that their goal was to reach the centre of the maze and claim the Triwizard Cup. They were to enter by order of their marks; Viktor, then himself, Potter and finally, Delacour.

 

There would be fifteen minutes between entrances and they would once again be summoned by whistles.

 

Brecc walked with Viktor to the entrance of the maze and kiss him for good luck. Once his mate entered the maze, he would be on his own.

 

Then abruptly, Brecc smelt the sour smell of Dark Magic; he recognized it from the spells that the fake Moody and Snape demonstrated but he couldn’t tell where it came from or where it was aimed.

 

His wolf was definitely close to the surface and it was prowling just beneath his skin looking for a chance to leap free.

 

The whistle blew again and Brecc took the opposite turn at the first fork, he didn’t want to get in Viktor’s way…

 

He kept going, using the point-me spell to adjust his course. Despite it being still daylight, the hedges cast deep shadows and even alternating between the point-me spell and lumos charm, did little to dispel the gloom.

 

If he stayed still for too long, then the walls of the maze seemed to come alive and chase him.

 

Unfortunately, they never chased him in the right direction.

 

‘This whole situation stinks aloud,’ he thought to himself not for the first time.

 

He absently noted that whistle had blown twice but that was all he could hear. No birds, no crowds, not even his fellow champions.

 

That is until he heard a loud feminine scream.

 

He might be bent but his mother Mairsile and Lady Lyra still raised a gentleman. Brecc headed towards the scream, casting a blasting curse at the ground ahead of the blast-ended skwert in front of him and a spell that sent a wall of water at the Nemean.

 

Brecc knew her scent, much to his own annoyance. He shifted, using his natural senses to locate her but he was hit with his mate’s scent and it distracted him.

 

So much so that Brecc ran right into the path of a Crucio. His wolf howled in rage and despair.

 

After the first hit, he ended up in his own body. He was still fighting off the effects when he was struck again.

 

He was partially relieved when he heard Harry’s boyish voice call out a trembling, “Stupify!”

 

It took a few moments for Brecc to be able to breathe properly.

 

The Crucio electrified one’s nerves making one feel pain that wasn’t even real, being assaulted with that spell could cause shock, insanity and even some degree of permanent damage.

 

Harry hurried over to help him up, which was a struggle for the tiny boy. “I heard Fleur scream. I came as fast as I could. Viktor loves you, why was he using the Cruciatus?”

 

That explained his wolf’s rage and despair…

 

Brecc was embarrassed that he could hardly crawl when he made his way to the still body of his mate.

 

That dark magic he smelt earlier, someone must have Imperioed Viktor.

 

Yes, he examined his mate and found all of the textbook signs of a recent casting.

 

He cast his Patronus, he and Adrian had taught themselves this spell ages ago after learning it from his godmother Andromeda. His patronus wasn’t his wolf form, rather it was an owl which shadowy spots rare but probably because his akan form wasn’t his probable animagus form. “Aunt Andromeda, my mate is stunned but under the Imperio. Please you must protect him.”

 

His patronus bowed and then flew away.

 

Brecc used his mate’s wand to cast red sparks above the two prone figures of their fellow champions and to cover that his last spell had been the illegal Cruciatus.

 

Brecc transfigured a bit of parchment into a staff and grumbled, “We should stick together, someone’s trying to eliminate our competition.”

 

Harry nodded warily. “Will they be alright?”

 

“Andromeda will look after them. She’s probably the only one we can trust right now. I won’t let Viktor be put in Azkaban for this. It wasn’t his fault…” Brecc said fiercely.

 

The two Hogwarts champions stuck together, it was Brecc who noticed the acromantula stalking Harry and cast the spider killing curse at it. Given its size, it only stunned it and so they had to keep moving.

 

Brecc’s body was still stiff when they reached the centre of the maze.

 

He briefly considered the possibility of claiming the cup for himself and the glory that it would bring Slytherin. Beating Harry Potter would have had a nice feel to it but Potter had helped him and Viktor. His Hufflepuff mother’s influence refused to let him be selfish…

 

He was exhausted and really wanted to sit…

 

Unfortunately, for Slytherin anyway, he never really wanted to be Champion at all which was a feeling he knew that Harry shared having never entered. So, he turned to the boy, “You’re fresher than I am, those two Crucios really messed me up. I don’t think I’ve got the energy to continue. It’s a Hogwarts’ victory either way. Go claim it, you deserve it.”

 

Harry crossed his arms stubbornly, “I didn’t want in this tournament anymore then you did. We were forced to it. It should be Viktor’s, if he hadn’t been Imperioed then he would have claimed it. He wanted this, to prove he was worthy for some reason I don’t understand. You should claim it for him, I know you’re a Hogwarts student and he’s a Durmstranger but I’m certain that he’d want you to have it.”

 

The boy was almost Hufflepuff in his insistence on fair play.

 

The only choice Brecc could chose that they might agree on would infuriate their Houses but so be it.

 

“It’s a Hogwarts victory either way, so let’s both do it. On the count of three,”

 

“Wait!” Harry scowled, “You’re not going to trick me, are you?”

 

Brecc sighed, “No, you want me to claim it and I think you deserve it. The best choice is to make it a clean Hogwarts’ victory and share it. Our Houses will fume about it but they’ll forget it by September I’m sure.”

 

“Alright then but I’m counting.”

 

“We’ll both count and we’ll both claim it.”

 

“One.”

 

“Two.”

 

“Three.”

 

On three, they each took hold of a handle.

 

Brecc immediately sensed something was very wrong when he felt that hook on his navel dragging him through the air and realised that this was a portkey.

 

He didn’t quite have his strength back but he had his wand.

 

They landed hard, with Brecc on edge but with a tight grip on his wand.

 

There was a fire in the shadows and they appeared to be in a graveyard.

 

Dark Magic!

 

Really really bad Dark Magic!

 

“Kill the spare!”

 

‘Oh, no you won’t!’ Brecc thought.

 

A dumpy figure emerged from the shadows and Harry screamed.

 

“Pettigrew! I’ll fucking kill you.”

 

Brecc threw a stunner at the approaching figure, an aguamenti at the fire, a relashio at the damn cup, before using his free hand to grab Harry and apparated.

 

He’d only passed his test during the Fall prior to Samhain with his best friend, yet had only a few opportunities to use it and had never attempted to side-along but he was desperate.

 

They landed just outside Hogwarts’ gates. Harry seemed fine but Brecc wasn’t.

 

It was probably a very stupid thing to limp around a maze after being crucioed twice, use a portkey and then Apparate.

 

“Get help. Use the cup.” Then Brecc passed out.

 

XooooooX

 

July 2, 1995

 

Brecc was still disorientated when he woke up.

 

“Where am I?” he muttered groggily.

 

“In St. Mungos’ of course.” Came a familiar chiding voice. “You should have quit the tournament after being Crucioed! I don’t care if you’re an Akan or not, a Slytherin ought to know better. Side-Along Apparating could have gotten you both splinched. Harry Potter’s luck held and he came out physically unharmed but mentally, I’ll leave that to Ted to determine.”

 

“My Brecc, he iz awake?”

 

“Yes, you can stop fussing and threatening me now. He is clearly disoriented still and he’s lucky to have merely lost some nerves in his knee when he splinched himself.”

 

“The kid’s okay?”

 

“Yes, you side-apparated him safely enough. He was in shock when you returned. He must have grabbed the portkey hoping it would take you back to the Quidditch Pitch. We didn’t know anything was wrong in regard to the two of you until the maze walls turned to dust. Draco alerted us that Harry was gone. Like a few others in their year, trauma pulled his creature inheritance forward. My nephew went feral, I couldn’t even stun him, only Severus and Lyra could get near him.” Andromeda sighed before continuing.

 

“He didn’t calm down until Harry reappeared. He was furious when Harry wouldn’t let you go. Harry screamed for me and I had to plead with him to let go so I could treat you. Once he did, Draco latched on and didn’t let go. I made the mistake of letting Draco escort Harry to Severus’ apartment alone only for Draco to get stunned and separated from Harry. It was some time before I had you stable enough to transport.”

 

“What happened to them? Who stunned Draco?”

 

“Dumbledore.” His godmother spat. “He must have known that Barty was impersonating Crouch and was complacent in Crouch’s turning the Triwizard Cup into a portkey, although we are not sure when that happened. He wanted to know what happened in that graveyard. He was willing to torture a mostly blind Harry to make him tell even if there was nothing to tell. Draco’s cousin is a Lovegood and a descendent of Rowena; so apparently, the castle called to her and between the two of them; Luna and the Castle, they formally expelled Dumbledore. Hogwarts has officially accepted Flitwick as its Headmaster and Dumbledore no longer is allowed to cross Hogwarts’ wards as I understand it.”

 

“Are they alright?” Brecc pressed.

 

“Draco is fine but he won’t be separated from Harry. When Lucius tried to demand that he return to Malfoy Manor, Draco cursed the owl and sent his father a howler. It will be quite a while before his Veela believes Harry is safe. My sister had retreated to my parents’ home with my niece and Harry is with his guardians at Merrivale Manor, the Prince seat with Draco and the rest of Severus’ wards. A Hogwarts victory was announced and while you were recovering, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons as well as Hogwarts students left the castle. Percy Weasley apparently managed to settle things between the schools and their respective Ministries. It was blamed on xenophobic terrorists which I dare say the Death Eaters are. Unfortunately, we couldn’t determine what the Portkey’s original coordinates were and at the time neither of you were coherent enough to ask.”

 

“Did Harry mention a Pettigrew?” Brecc asked warily, he just remembered Harry screaming that name.

 

“Yes, and apparently, it isn’t the first time. He claimed Pettigrew was alive and was the person who actually betrayed his parents last year. While it isn’t widely believed, there are those who believe that Harry’s memories are skewed because of the combination of portkey and side-along apparition. On the other hand, Lady Longbottom who is kin to Peter Pettigrew promised to look into it.

 

“Your families insisted on your sharing a private room in the spell damage ward, your mate woke first and was very upset that you were injured while they were being treated for being Imperioed.”

 

“E’m right ‘ere.” Viktor growled.

 

“You two will not be disturbed. Meals will be delivered by house elf. I will monitor you magically but your families will soon be informed that you will be accepting guests tomorrow. Good day boys.”

 

Viktor growled at being called a boy and didn’t cease until she left.

 

Then Viktor slipped out of his bed and into Brecc’s.

 

‘I’m sorry… I’ve been so worried. I can’t believe I was Imperioed to Crucio you! You probably wouldn’t have gotten splinched if you weren’t crucioed. Your magic was very weak for a while, the healer threw out anyone who believed your magical core wouldn’t recover. I could have lost you.”

  
“I’m here. I’ll be fine. Andromeda knows a lot about Dark Magic, she is a Black after all. She maybe a First-Class Potions Mistress and a birth healer but she is the healer they consult when a patient is suffering due to being subjected to Dark Magic. That’s why I sent for her to take care of you and Fleur. She is alright, isn’t she?”

 

“It was touch and go, I apparently crucioed her and then cast a dark ice spell that froze her.” Viktor murmured.

 

Brecc hugged his mate, Veela were very sensitive to cold, preferring warmer climates. Likely due to their avian traits because they were essentially swan shifters.

 

Viktor seemed to blame himself for his actions while being under the imperious, Brecc didn’t blame him but his wolf felt a bit betrayed.

 

Brecc wasn’t going to let this damage their relationship, whoever Imperioed Viktor didn’t deserve that sort of power over them.

 

He was a Triwizard champion…

 

After the damage and shame that he and Viktor had suffered, he didn’t want his share of the prize money. It was tainted, blood money…

 

He didn’t need 50,000 Galleons anymore then Viktor or Fleur did.

 

Viktor was a world-famous Seeker who flew in last year’s World Cup final and was apparently heir to his family’s company that procured high quality ingredients for Potions as well as wandcores.

 

Something Brecc hadn’t known until the afternoon of the Third Task when his mother was talking to Viktor’s grandfathers.

 

Delacour on the other hand, apparently was the heiress to one of the more famous wineries on the continent. Apparently Veela-made wine was among the best in the world; with Delacour and Baiachesshi being the most sought after.

 

Not that Brecc cared, Fleur Delacour was just another Champion to him. He wished her all the best of course…

 

Brecc would ask Harry if he had an idea of what to do with their winnings, after the disaster of the Third Task, he doubted Harry would want the money either…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Viktor’s decision

 

July 7, 1995

 

 

Viktor had been strangely subdued since Brecc regained consciousness.

 

He spent a lot of time in their shared private room on the spell damage floor, it wasn’t actually in the Janus Thickey wing, it was adjacent to it. After all, they weren’t mentally addled…

 

Viktor was always curled up on Brecc’s good side, unless he was learning how to cast the spells to stabilize Brecc’s knee or the exercises meant to strengthen it even if his nerves were permanently missing.

 

Magic couldn’t regrow nerves after all and well, due to Brecc’s creature inheritance it was unlikely that transplanted nerves would attach properly. His first shift intentional or unintentional and the transplanted nerves would likely fail.

 

“We’ve determined that you will be released by the end of the week.” Andromeda said stiffly.

 

“Is that wise healer?” Viktor’s voice was softly and trembled slightly.

 

“He will be required to attend bi-weekly sessions with a mind healer. I recommend procuring a cane such as Lucius has, it can double as a wand sheath of sorts and help with your balance. There is the matter of lodging,”

 

“If his parents agree, I have no issue with living at Little Ridge at least until he goes to Hogwarts.”

 

“What about your career?” Brecc frowned.

 

“I already resigned.” Viktor shrugged. “I could not abandon you to prance around as if I were unmated. My place is with you.”

 

“You love flying. You fought hard to have this career. Don’t let the person responsible for cursing you destroy that.” Brecc scowled.

 

“I’ve thought long and hard on this, I belong with you. I want to return to Hogwarts as your bonded. We can share an apartment like we did most of last year. I can take care of you, I maybe a little older and our school’s education varied but I can help you study.”

 

“This isn’t you…” Brecc muttered.

 

“He did quit and he even used my floo to do so. While Viktor may feel some guilt because his Cruciatus is likely what led to your splinching, if you hadn’t attempted to side-along Apparate you likely wouldn’t have been splinched at all. You are correct that the ultimate blame lies with whoever cursed him. Luckily, Miss Delacour is my cousin and I was able to assure her that you were most definitely Imperioed and since she managed to recover, she will not be pursuing any charges or demanding monetary restitution for the attack. If Viktor believes as your mate he belongs at your side, then so be it.” His godmother said sternly.

 

Brecc didn’t want to be held responsible for grounding the best Seeker in the world. Brecc had wanted to fly professionally perhaps, with Viktor’s team as a Chaser but with his permanent splinched knee…

 

He hoped that Viktor would recover from this guilt, if he had to see a mind healer then so did his mate.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	22. Chapter 21- Hogwarts Letters

Chapter 21- Hogwarts Letters

 

July 17, 1995

 

 

Not long after his return home to **Little Ridge** , about mid-July a letter from Hogwarts arrived.

 

Viktor brought it to him on a tray.

 

There was something so subdued about Viktor, almost frightened.

 

Brecc didn’t like it, his wolf was wary of their mate and that annoyed him even more.

 

Brecc opened the letter only to have a badge fall out…

 

He was already Quidditch Captain…

 

Head Boy…

 

They wouldn’t…

 

That was supposed to be Adrian, it was his dream to be Head Boy.

 

Not only had he been Hogwarts’ Champion when it ought to have be Adrian, now he was Head Boy?

 

He was surprised that the letter bore the signatures of Headmaster ‘Filius’ Flitwick and Deputy Headmaster Severus Prince.

 

Apparently, his Charms Professor really had been made named the official Headmaster and either McGonagall had resigned as Deputy Headmistress or the position had been taken away.

 

Furious, Brecc skimmed the letter.

 

To his further annoyance, it was his leadership during the Second Task and his determination during the unexpected trials of the Third that led to this decision.

 

“What did it say?” Viktor asked quietly.

 

His mate had taken to using a translation charm so his words were always perfect English which meant their telepathy had stopped.

 

That worried Brecc all the more, Viktor was too submissive…

 

Was his Chuvash worried that he would abandon him? Brecc himself didn’t blame Viktor at all for his being Crucioed. His wolf however had issues trusting Viktor…

 

Wait…

 

Had Viktor even used a wand since he woke up? Other than to practice casting those spells for his knee of course…

 

Brecc sighed, “They made me Head Boy…”

 

“That’s,” Viktor began.

 

“What Adrian wanted.” Brecc grumbled, “First I was made a Triwizard Champion and now I’m Head Boy… both mantles I never sought. I was just fine with being our House Captain…”

 

“May I be proud of you?” Viktor asked anxiously.

 

Brecc coughed, “Well, of course you may. Adrian wouldn’t let me refuse it, he would be happy for me even if he really wanted it. He wouldn’t want to be second choice. He really is too selfless, it’s his Hufflepuff grandmother’s influence.”

 

This didn’t mean that Brecc disliked Hufflepuffs, it wasn’t as if he didn’t have a former badger as a mother to influence himself…

 

It was rather humbling to be chosen, especially when he knew that after two years as a prefect and three as a Chaser as well as being jointly tied as First in their year; it should have been Adrian.

 

Had he been appointed over anyone else like Diggory, Davies or a Weasley; Brecc wouldn’t care but Adrian…

 

The Pucey heir was his best friend and godbrother, he disliked the feeling that he had stolen Adrian’s dreams out from under him.

 

XooooooX

 

July 18, 1995

 

His godfather, Adrian’s mother, his own parents and his godbrothers as well as Viktor’s family insisted on taking them out to celebrate.

 

They ate in Paris because the rarer meat was a preference for the Akans and the Chuvash in Brecc’s extended family.

 

It was surprising that his sister Mauve would have a Pucey best friend and not only that apparently, a witch as well.

 

She was due sometime next month apparently and his best friend’s glowing mother announced that she would be named Blythe and be named the Burbage Heiress.

 

It was a joint celebration of sorts.

 

For those family members who hadn’t met Viktor officially, it was an introduction to his mate, as well as a belated celebration of his winning the Triwizard and his being named Head Boy.

 

Yet when people came over to try to get Viktor’s signature, he held them off.

 

“I’m not here as Viktor Krum. I’m here to celebrate my fiancé’s winning the Tournament. I’m not longer an international Quidditch player.”

 

He seemed to be crushed in spirit that Brecc felt he almost deserved the glower that he personally was subjected to.

 

He spotted Skeeter and against his better judgement, he flagged the odious witch over.

 

“Mr. Krum… Honourable Brecc Montague.”

 

“I have one thing to say. I had nothing to do with Viktor quitting Quidditch. He quit before I knew anything about it. I argued against it but he had already quit. I had no intention of ordering Viktor to give up something he loved.”

 

“That’s it? Nothing about the Tournament? Is it true that you were splinched? Did Viktor really crucio you?”

 

Viktor stood abruptly, “I’m not feeling well. I will see you at home…”

 

Brecc limped to his feet, “I said all I am going to say.” He weaved through the crowd, somehow managing to dodge magical attempts to trip him.

 

Somehow his attempt to shut up his mate’s angry fans had caused Viktor more pain…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
